Crossroads
by Sylwinter77
Summary: Subito dopo gli spari della 8x22
1. Uno

_Non mi ero accorta di non aver riportato qui questa fanfiction, scritta subito dopo la puntata finale, sull'onda emotiva degli eventi – e come tentativo di metabolizzare e portare un po' di pace dopo tre settimane di delirio. È strano rileggerla adesso._

1.

Voci. Urla. Sirene.  
Tanta gente e poi, di colpo, nessuno. Era da solo.  
Il buio, soffocante. La sensazione di andare alla deriva, di perdersi.  
Qualcuno ripeteva incessantemente, gridando, il nome di Kate. Le scuoteva la mano, abbandonata inerte. Era lui. Era la sua voce che la chiamava, grida rauche che si spegnevano e si trasformavano in sussurri. Preghiere. __Non farla morire. Non farla morire__ _._  
Volti sconosciuti chinati su di lui che lo richiamavano alla realtà, qualcuno separava a forza le loro mani chiuse in un'ultima stretta. Si allungava di nuovo, senza trovarla.

Immagini di Kate vorticavano davanti ai suoi occhi. Tentava inutilmente di afferrarla.  
Buio. Cielo senza stelle. Luci che gli accecavano gli occhi. Odori sconosciuti.  
L'infinita ripetizione della sua morte messa in scena dalla sua mente, sempre diversa, sempre insopportabile. Cercava di salvarla. La inseguiva, correndo e inciampando, ferendosi le mani. Lei rideva e gli sfuggiva. Lo chiamava, giocosa. Sentiva ancora e ancora il rantolo del suo ultimo respiro, prima del silenzio immobile. La implorava di vivere. Le prometteva che sarebbe morto anche lui, che lo avrebbero fatto insieme. Doveva aspettarlo. Non era giusto che andasse avanti da sola. L'aveva promesso. __Insieme.__  
Lei lo guardava pensosa, gli sorrideva e lo sfiorava una guancia. Sentiva il suo tocco, era reale. Le prendeva la mano, di nuovo. La stringeva. Era calda, era viva. Ma quando apriva il palmo c'era solo cenere, che vorticava intorno a lui.  
Voleva sentire la sua voce ancora una volta. La supplicava di non andare via. Di non lasciarlo. Lei lo guardava dispiaciuta. Triste. Si voltava e si allontanava. Come se fosse colpa sua. Il dolore era incessante. Pulsava vivido, come se degli animali selvatici gli straziassero le carni. La solitudine era opprimente, una palude nebbiosa che gli faceva perdere l'orientamento.  
Lei tornava. Si sedeva sugli scogli vicino a lui. Guardavano il mare, insieme. Gli permetteva di starle accanto, ma solo se non provava a trattenerla. Gli era concesso soltanto di ricordare il suo profumo, e la seta dei capelli sotto le dita. Non rispondeva alle sue domande. Non lo rassicurava di amarlo anche lei. Lo sguardo le si incupiva quando le diceva che non avrebbe mai voluto vivere, se lei fosse morta. Voleva che lo portasse con sé. Si intristiva. Non voleva vederla triste. Non se erano gli ultimi istanti che poteva passare con lei.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto. Bruciavano. Si sentiva soffocare, la gola graffiava. Non riusciva a deglutire. Non metteva a fuoco, non capiva dove fosse. Si sentì invadere dal panico. Cercò di urlare senza riuscirci. Udì delle voci. Non capì chi fossero le persone che si affollavano intorno a lui. Cercò Kate, disperatamente. Non c'era. Doveva trovarla. Si agitò freneticamente, ma qualcosa – qualcuno – lo bloccò. Doveva alzarsi. Doveva tornare da Kate. Una mano fresca gli accarezzò la fronte. La strinse con forza, ma non era quella di sua moglie. La lasciò andare. Una fitta dolorosa nel braccio e, di nuovo, il desiderato l'oblio, l'oscurità ormai familiare. Kate che lo stava aspettando. Si sentì a casa. Se quello era l'unico mondo dove ritrovarla, non avrebbe mai voluto tornare indietro. Sarebbero rimasti insieme, in quella terra desolata di cui erano gli unici abitanti.

Si svegliò. Era calmo. Doveva essere in ospedale: odore di disinfettante, rumori inconfondibili. Cercò di sollevarsi, ma le forze non lo sorressero. Avvertì qualcosa sul viso, che gli impediva di parlare. Alzò un braccio per toglierlo, ma lo sforzo fu eccessivo. Una mano affettuosa strinse la sua. Volse lo sguardo. Non era Kate. Era sua madre. Il cuore tornò a battere freneticamente, l'angoscia gli riempì la gola.  
Doveva tornare a prenderla. Dovevano lasciare che andasse da lei.  
"Richard", mormorò timorosa.  
Focalizzare l'attenzione su di lei si rivelò uno sforzo superiore alle sue possibilità fisiche. Era esausto.  
"Non agitarti", lo pregò, con voce sommessa.  
La guardò, senza vederla. Dove era Kate?  
Cercò di nuovo di sollevare la mascherina che aveva sul viso, Martha lo fermò, impedendogli di compiere altri movimenti.  
"Chiamo qualcuno perché te la tolga, ma tu cerca di stare tranquillo. Me lo prometti?".  
Annuì, anche se non voleva stare calmo. Il dolore era sopportabile, localizzato solo in una zona del suo corpo, non si trattava più della sofferenza totalizzante che aveva esaurito il suo intero campo sensoriale in precedenza, facendolo inabissare.  
Da quanto tempo era in quel letto? Dove era Kate?  
Non si mosse, proprio come gli avevano ordinato. Si assopì di nuovo, solo per qualche minuto, per svegliarsi di soprassalto quando sua madre tornò da lui accompagnata da persone che indossavano un camice bianco.  
Forse loro sapevano dove fosse Kate.

Rimase quieto mentre lo liberarono dal respiratore. Non parlò, quando gli chiesero di farlo. Voleva tornare a dormire. Voleva tornare da lei. Potevano fare qualcosa?  
Le pupille si ribellarono quando furono bruscamente invase da un fascio luminoso puntato contro di loro.  
Voleva perdere i sensi, sprofondare nel nulla. Perché non lo lasciavano in pace?  
"Signor Castle? Mi sente?". Capì che si erano rivolti a lui, ma non voleva rispondere.  
Vide lo sguardo apprensivo della madre. Gli spiacque che fosse preoccupata per lui, ma non ne aveva motivo. Di lì a poco avrebbe potuto rivedere Kate. Sarebbe andato tutto bene. Era seduta al loro posto ad aspettarlo. Avrebbe salutato e se ne sarebbe andato. Da lei. Forse per sempre. Lo sperava.

Solo più tardi – minuti, ore, giorni? Non lo sapeva – si svegliò del tutto, finalmente lucido. Ricordava di essere in ospedale, ma Kate non era con lui. Non era tornata. Aveva dormito, un lungo sonno di piombo senza sogni. O allucinazioni. Sapeva che si era trattato di quelle. Non era la vera Kate. Non era mai stata con lui. Non era da nessuna parte.  
"Mamma?", chiamò con voce roca. La gola gli faceva male quando deglutiva. Mosse un braccio e afferrò la sponda del letto.  
Martha corse da lui, allarmata. Forse temeva che avrebbe di nuovo dato in escandescenze.  
"Kate?". Fece fatica a pronunciare il suo nome. Avrebbe dovuto abituarsi.  
Martha abbassò gli occhi, senza rispondere.  
L'oceano di dolore pulsante che aveva provato, quando era stato immerso nell'oscurità, non era niente a confronto allo strazio disperato che si riversò dentro di lui. Kate non c'era, perché era morta. Era semplice. Non l'aveva salvata. Mai, in nessuna delle volte cui era scomparsa e riapparsa. L'aveva lasciato. Per sempre.  
Si sentì intontito, confuso. Non riusciva a figurarsi un mondo senza di lei. Doveva essere da qualche parte. Non poteva non esserci più. Scomparsa, come se non fosse mai esistita.  
Di colpo il cuore ricominciò a battere furiosamente. Si spaventò. Lo sentiva martellare nelle orecchie, senza che ne comprendesse la ragione. Era sopraffatto da quel frastuono dentro di lui, di cui gli altri erano ignari. Gli mancava il respiro. Si sforzò di stare calmo, senza risultato. Riprovò, sembrò andare meglio.  
Il panico andava scemando.  
Arrivò un medico, non seppe se era lo stesso della volta precedente. Si accorse che intendeva somministragli un sedativo, ma lo fermò. Non c'era nessun motivo di tornare nell'incoscienza. Kate era morta. Quella che aveva incontrato era solo la proiezione dei suoi desideri e del senso di colpa per non essere riuscito a farla vivere.  
Voleva sentire tutta la sofferenza, non sfuggirle. Il medico lasciò la stanza, mormorando qualcosa che non comprese.  
"Sto bene", riuscì a dire, prima di essere scosso da un improvviso accesso di tosse. Forse non stava così bene come pensava, ma che importanza aveva? Non sarebbe mai stato meglio.  
Martha gli scostò i capelli dalla fronte. Era stanca, il viso segnato, gli occhi infossati. Non voleva che si angosciasse per lui. Perché non andava a casa?  
"Sto bene", le ripeté di nuovo, con più forza.  
"Mi fa piacere saperlo, visto che hai un aspetto orribile e ci hai spaventato a morte, negli ultimi giorni", replicò nel suo solito modo di fare, sotto il quale nascondeva abilmente la paura.  
Doveva averli terrorizzati tutti.  
Castle chiuse gli occhi. Era pronto. Dovevano dirglielo.  
All'ultimo non ce la fece. Non voleva che diventasse reale.  
"Dove è Alexis?". Aveva atterrito anche lei? Sperò vivamente di no.  
"È andata a casa un paio di ore fa. Sta arrivando".  
Annuì. Le afferrò una mano, facendola sobbalzare.  
"Fai tornare il medico", la pregò, cercando di trasmetterle l'urgenza della sua richiesta.  
"Perché? Stai male? Il dolore è troppo forte?".  
Scosse la testa. "Vai a chiamarlo", insistette.  
Martha uscì dalla stanza, in fretta, per fare quello che lui le aveva chiesto.  
Castle rimase immobile a fissare le luci sopra di lui. Non poteva lasciare che fosse sua madre a confessargli che Kate era morta. Non poteva farle questo.  
Gli si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime, mentre la realtà cominciava a farsi strada dentro di lui. Il primo di un infinito numero di istanti in cui lei non ci sarebbe stata. Avrebbe vissuto aspettando di raggiungerla. Non doveva volerci poi così tanto. 

La madre tornò accompagnata da un altro volto sconosciuto, ormai aveva perso il conto.  
Si schiarì la voce, per prendere tempo.  
"Va tutto bene?", gli chiese il medico di guardia, controllando la cartella clinica.  
Castle aspettò di ricevere la sua attenzione.  
"Mia moglie è morta?". Scandì con cura le parole. Le avrebbe dovute ripetere molto spesso, nel tempo. Lo pose come interrogativo, che era solo retorico. __Sentiva__ che era morta.  
Martha sussultò, il medico li guardò entrambi, confuso. Nessuno parlò.  
"Quando è successo? A casa? O era ancora viva quando è arrivata in ospedale?".  
L'uomo prese uno sgabello e si sedette accanto a lui. _Andiamo_. Perché la facevano tanto lunga? Aveva solo bisogno di una conferma.  
"Signor Castle. Sua moglie non è morta".  
Lo guardò, senza capire. Volse gli occhi verso Martha, che annuì commossa.  
Che cosa significava che _non_ era morta? Perché gli mentivano? Per non farlo agitare?  
Riprovò.  
"Sto bene. Posso sopportarlo. Ho solo bisogno che mi diciate la verità".  
Il medico gli parlò di nuovo, armato di infinita pazienza.  
"Le ripeto che non è morta. Nessuno di voi due è morto".  
Lo divertì il fatto che specificasse che non fosse morto nemmeno lui. Dovevano temere che fosse uscito di senno.  
 _ _Nemmeno__? Sbarrò gli occhi quando comprese il significato reale delle sue rassicurazioni. Davvero? Era viva? Kate non era morta?  
Si sollevò, a fatica, pronto a balzare dal letto e correre da lei. Migliaia di domande affollavano la sua mente. Dov'era? Stava male? Aveva chiesto di lui? Doveva andare da lei. Non poteva rimanere da sola. Il medico intervenne, per fermarlo e imporgli di stare calmo, ma lui non intendeva sentire ragioni.

Se Kate era viva, nessuno avrebbe potuto fermarlo, neanche volendo. Non diede retta alle sue richieste, non ascoltò le preghiere di sua madre, cercò di strapparsi l'ago della flebo, si aggrappò con forza alle sbarre del letto, per alzarsi. Era mosso dal bisogno febbrile di riunirsi al lei, di vederla, toccarla. Accertarsi che fosse viva.  
Dovettero sedarlo di nuovo.


	2. Due

2.

Aveva aspettato quel momento per lunghe, interminabili, ore. Aveva cercato di rimanere calmo, pressoché immobile, perché temevano che si sarebbe agitato di nuovo e questo avrebbe complicato le cose.  
Si era quindi impegnato a convincerli di essere tranquillo, senza il reale pericolo che desse di nuovo in escandescenze. Era stato difficile, quasi superiore alle sue forze, ma gli aveva dato uno scopo concreto in quella infinita giornata infernale.  
Aveva finto di riposare, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi e misurando lo scorrere del tempo grazie alla luce che filtrava dalle tende, rischiando di impazzire. 

Si era sforzato di mangiare, se un brodino tiepido e insapore poteva essere considerato cibo. L'aveva finito a forza, ingoiando le cucchiaiate una dopo l'altra, reprimendo la nausea.  
Alexis era rimasta seduta vicino a lui quasi tutto il giorno, in silenzio. Le aveva sorriso, per non mostrarle il suo reale stato d'animo. Avevano scambiato solo qualche laconica frase. L'aveva rassicurata di stare bene e non di sentire dolore. Non era vero, ma non voleva che gli aumentassero gli antidolorifici, con il rischio che lo intontissero e lo rispedissero dritto nelle sue allucinazioni.  
Non aveva bisogno di incontrare Beckett nel mondo onirico che la sua mente sconvolta aveva prodotto per proteggerlo dallo shock. Era viva e nel mondo reale, esattamente quello in cui gli impedivano di incontrarla.  
Perché era troppo presto, era troppo debole, prima doveva rimettersi. Il vuoto ritornello che continuava ad ascoltare sempre più frustrato.

Aveva pensato a un piano dopo l'altro per convincerli, ingannarli, persino fuggire. Aveva passato in rassegna tutte le persone che avrebbero potuto aiutarlo a uscire dalla sua camera senza che le infermiere se ne accorgessero.  
Era difficile, visto che il loro bancone era proprio fuori dalla sua stanza e che era controllato a vista. A intervalli regolari, che non sapeva quantificare, venivano ad accertarsi che la situazione fosse tranquilla e lui ancora sano di mente.  
Perché non lo legavano, già che c'erano? Era peggio che stare in un carcere di massima sicurezza, con l'unica colpa di desiderare conoscere, se gli era concesso, le condizioni di sua moglie, visto che vederla sembrava essere fuori discussione.  
Parevano tutti considerarla una pretesa che violava i diritti umani.

Era arrabbiato. Ferocemente indignato contro la sua impotenza fisica e contro i cattivi che li tenevano lontani – e lui aveva un certa esperienza nel campo di nemici particolarmente insistenti. Ondate di ira si propagavano nel suo corpo, facendolo fremere. Il cuore iniziava a battere sempre più velocemente, e tutti i suoi buoni propositi rischiavano di saltare, vanificando i suoi progetti. Non appena si agitava, la macchina a cui era attaccato segnalava implacabile un battito anomalo, con il rischio che qualcuno si allarmasse e prolungasse l'agonia della loro separazione. Doveva stare calmo. Contare i secondi, che si sarebbero trasformati in minuti e ore.  
Gli avevano promesso che quando sarebbe stato meglio - non specificando cosa significasse di preciso-, lo avrebbero messo al corrente delle condizioni di Kate. A quel punto sapeva solo che era viva e che c'era suo padre con lei. Ne era grato, almeno non era da sola. Ma _lui_ era suo marito. _ _Lui__ era più importante di tutti. Da principio aveva tentato di convincerli usando la logica. Era lui che doveva prendere delle decisioni riguardo ai suoi trattamenti medici, giusto? L'aveva buttata lì, non aveva idea se ci fossero delle decisioni da prendere, la sola idea lo atterriva.  
Gli avevano risposto di non preoccuparsi e di pensare solo a riprendersi. "Più tardi il medico di sua moglie verrà ad aggiornarla". __Più tardi, quando?__ Si era aggrappato a quella promessa.  
"Non siete voi i suoi medici?".  
"No", era stata l'informazione sibillina che avevano lasciato cadere, senza aggiungere altro.  
Dove era Kate? Perché non era nel suo reparto, visto che si trovava nello stesso ospedale?

Si fece sera, lo intuì dalle lunghe ombre che invasero la stanza. Alexis gli chiese se voleva che accendesse la luce, ma lui rifiutò. Era più facile nascondere il suo tumulto interiore se rimaneva al buio.  
Qualcuno spinse dentro il carrello su cui era appoggiato il vassoio con la sua misera cena.  
Si mise a sedere, con grande fatica. Avvertiva fitte dolorose ogni volta che tentava il minimo movimento, ma non lo avrebbe dato a vedere.  
Si sforzò di mangiare il cibo che sapeva di cartone. Doveva farlo, per recuperare le forze. Non avrebbe confessato a nessuno che il solo fatto di tenere la schiena dritta gli provocava violente vertigini.  
Solo quando ebbe terminato diligentemente il suo pasto si fece vivo il medico che, sospettava, lo aveva evitato di proposito per tutto il giorno.  
"Buonasera, signor Castle. Come sta?".  
Odiava quella domanda. Che cosa si aspettava che rispondesse? Odiava il suo camice immacolato e quel sorrisetto di superiorità con cui lo salutava entrando.  
"Molto bene, grazie", rispose sfoderando tutto il suo fascino. Beckett gli aveva sempre detto che non era capace di mentire, ma in questa occasione l'avrebbe sorpresa. Il solo pensarla gli strinse la gola. Gli mancava. Era preoccupato per lei, e temeva che non stesse bene. Ma, più di tutto, voleva starle vicino, per lei e per se stesso.  
"Ha dei capogiri?".  
"No".  
Grande sorriso. Forse non era così bravo come attore. Di sicuro non se l'era bevuta nessuno.  
Si schiarì la voce.  
"Vorrei sapere come sta mia moglie", affermò con decisione, pur mantenendo un tono cordiale.  
Avrebbe voluto gridargli in faccia che era un suo diritto e che li avrebbe denunciati tutti e fatti radiare dall'albo, ma si contenne.  
Il medico gli diede un'occhiata penetrante. Castle sentì Alexis trattenere il fiato.  
"D'accordo", accettò dopo qualche minuto in cui doveva aver valutato il suo equilibrio mentale. "Vado a chiamare il mio collega".  
Castle non riuscì quasi a credere alla sua fortuna.  
"Non può anticiparmi qualcosa?".  
"Mi dispiace. Non sono io a occuparmene".  
Li avrebbe fatti licenziare tutti, dal primo all'ultimo.

Attese, di nuovo, finché non si sentì venir meno dalla tensione. Non doveva lasciarsi andare, non poteva svenire proprio in quel momento. Respirò profondamente. Gli sembrò di aver recuperato un po' di forze.  
Entrò qualcuno. Si trattava di una donna, che non indossava un camice, ma qualcosa che assomigliava a una tuta rosa. Era molto giovane e questo lo confuse. Pensò che si trattasse dell'ennesimo, inutile, estraneo, ma capì dalla targhetta che era un medico.  
Si sedette sul letto accanto a lui e gli sorrise. Aveva modi molto amichevoli e sembrava molto più accessibile rispetto a tutti gli altri dottori che si erano occupati di lui, in modo accuratamente professionale, ma mai troppo cordiale.  
"Coma va, Rick? Io sono Allison".  
Sentirsi chiamare per nome rischiò di far cedere gli argini della sua compostezza. Non voleva che fosse tanto gentile. Preferiva il distacco degli altri.  
"Andrà meglio quando saprò di mia moglie". Non aveva voglia di convenevoli.  
"Ha ragione. Sono qui per questo".  
Chi era? Un angelo venuto a soccorrerlo?  
Castle non disse niente, era troppo teso per riuscire a sostenere una conversazione. Attese. Era diventato bravo a farlo.  
"Sua moglie è al piano di sotto. La pallottola ha perforato un polmone e ha causato un massivo pneumotorace. Ha perso molto sangue. Ha anche avuto un arresto cardiaco, ma l'abbiamo salvata".

Castle non riuscì più a respirare. Di colpo la gola si era chiusa e l'ossigeno faticava a passare. Si sforzava con violenza di farlo entrare, ma riusciva solo a boccheggiare in cerca di aria. Il cuore gli si strinse in una morsa dolorosa, che si irradiava per tutto il petto.  
L'angoscia lo invase, scorrendo in tutto il suo corpo. Agguantò il braccio del medico e la implorò con gli occhi di non farlo morire. Non era mai stato tanto male nella sua vita. Era la fine, ne era certo.  
"Rick, mi guardi. Deve respirare. Non le sta succedendo niente".  
Castle scosse la testa, per comunicarle che l'avrebbe fatto volentieri, se solo fosse riuscito.  
La sentì ordinare a qualcuno di portare un ansiolitico, e di fare in fretta.  
"È solo un attacco di panico. Non sta morendo. Respiri". Allison gli strinse la mano, gentilmente, sollecitandolo a seguire le sue indicazioni.  
Sentirglielo dire, per assurdo, lo calmò. La donna continuò a guardarlo negli occhi, per incoraggiarlo.  
L'aria tornò a circolare nei suoi polmoni, il cuore smise piano piano di battere furiosamente.  
Inspirò di nuovo, più volte, con grandi boccate avide.  
"Non... non voglio nessun farmaco. Sto bene... Meglio", si corresse con voce rotta.  
Allison rimandò indietro l'infermiera, che era pronta a fargli l'iniezione.  
"Come sta mia moglie adesso?".  
La vide indecisa se continuare o meno. Castle la implorò con lo sguardo di dirgli tutta la verità. Non avrebbe sopportato di rimanere a tormentarsi con le vaghe notizie che aveva ricevuto.  
"Non ha ancora ripreso conoscenza. È in coma farmacologico".  
"Che cosa?!".  
Non era riuscito a contenersi. Questa era la peggiore notizia di tutte. Lui l'aveva immaginata sveglia, magari sofferente, ferita, mai _incosciente_.  
"È la procedura normale che si usa in questi casi, non deve preoccuparsi. È stata messa a riposo perché il suo corpo potesse riprendersi. L'intervento è stato molto lungo e con... qualche complicazione, ma non è in pericolo. Non più".  
Non era ancora del tutto convinto. Capiva la necessità logica di un passo del genere, ma lo riempiva di orrore l'idea che fosse in un letto, da sola, forse persa nel suo stesso mondo allucinatorio post operatorio. Che, nel suo caso, era durato molto meno. Magari era convinta che _lui_ fosse morto.  
"Voglio andare da lei".  
Il medico si preparò a rifilargli il solito discorsetto. E lui che aveva pensato che fosse un'alleata. La fermò subito.  
"Lo so. Sono ancora debole, devo riprendermi, non sono pronto ad alzarmi. Continuate a ripeterlo. Ma se devo passare ancora un altro giorno senza vederla, finirò con l'impazzire. Non riesco a dormire nemmeno con i tranquillanti. Non faccio altro che tormentarmi. Non ce la farò mai riprendermi, se continuate a lasciarmi in queste condizioni. Per favore. Solo qualche minuto".  
Non gli importava di supplicarla. A quel punto non gli era rimasto altro.  
Alison lasciò passare qualche istante, in silenzio.  
"Facciamo un patto, Rick".  
Trovava irritante che lo chiamasse per nome, ma lasciò correre. Si predispose ad ascoltarla. Era già qualcosa il fatto che non avesse opposto un netto rifiuto.  
"Adesso cerchi di metabolizzare le informazioni, e si tranquillizzi. Glielo ripeto, Kate non è in pericolo. Dobbiamo solo aspettare che sia pronta, prima di svegliarla. Domani potrà vederla, d'accordo? Ma solo se mi promette di riposare e di non sprecare le sue forze".  
Affare fatto. Avrebbe ricominciato a contare i minuti che lo separavano da lei. Sarebbe stata un'altra lunghissima notte.


	3. Tre

3.

Dovette aspettare più a lungo del previsto. Quando era giunta l'alba si era convinto che il suo desiderio stesse per realizzarsi. Invece, non era andata così.  
Aveva trascorso una notte insonne, arrovellandosi su che cosa volesse dire, di preciso, __coma farmacologico__? Non che non lo sapesse a grandi linee, aveva fatto delle ricerche per uno dei suoi romanzi, e si trattava pur sempre di qualcosa di cui la gente aveva almeno un'idea di base.  
Non bastava. Voleva conoscere tutta la letteratura medica a riguardo e anche qualcosa di più, se solo gli avessero concesso di usare il suo cellulare, che non aveva idea di dove fosse. O almeno fornirgliene un altro che potesse usare per fare delle ricerche.  
Sapeva bene di non avere abbastanza energie mentali per concentrarsi a lungo su uno schermo, ma a quanto pareva non erano disposti a concedergli nemmeno qualche minuto di connessione alla rete.  
Era costretto all'impotenza, gravato dalla maledizione di una mente iperattiva che non gli dava tregua. Non poteva muoversi nel letto, ma doveva rimanere supino, fissando il soffitto. Aveva i muscoli dorsali indolenziti.  
Sopportava stoicamente il dolore del taglio chirurgico – gli avevano spiegato sommariamente quali parti del suo corpo erano state lacerate dal proiettile, dove era situato il foro di entrata, e quale tipo di intervento aveva subito.  
Li aveva ascoltati con poco interesse, a lui importava unicamente delle condizioni di Kate. Erano passati diversi _giorni_ dal loro precipitoso arrivo in ospedale, come era possibile che non avesse ancora ripreso conoscenza? Era normale? Gli stavano nascondendo qualcosa? La sua mente vorticava intorno allo stesso punto cieco come una trottola priva di controllo.

Non aveva chiesto altre informazioni ai medici che si occupavano di lui, perché immaginava che non fosse di loro competenza. Aveva quindi passato molte ore in attesa che Allison venisse a prenderlo, perdendo progressivamente le speranze.  
Si trattava forse di un'altra delle idee illusorie alle quali si aggrappava? In realtà non c'era nessun motivo logico per cui dovesse essere proprio lei ad accompagnarlo. Poteva arrivare qualsiasi estraneo a scortarlo al piano di sotto, magari lei non era di turno.  
Sperava però che si trattasse del loro "angelo", come aveva iniziato a chiamarla.  
Forse stava peggio di quanto credeva, se arrivava a pensare a cose tanto stucchevoli.

Le sue richieste vennero esaudite. Subito dopo pranzo, che in ospedale veniva servito quando le persone sane stavano ancora facendo colazione, una testa bionda fece capolino dalla porta, cogliendolo di sorpresa. Non c'era nessuno con lui, che si era ormai rassegnato a un lungo pomeriggio di attesa.  
"Pronto, Rick?". La voce era piena di calore, proprio come la sera precedente.  
In quell'occasione indossava un camice bianco. Castle si chiese perché si fosse cambiata e se c'era un significato che gli sfuggiva. Probabilmente la seconda ipotesi, si rispose. Iniziava a vedere complotti ovunque volgesse lo sguardo.  
Con molta cura e attenzione lo aiutò a mettersi seduto sul letto – lui avrebbe preferito fare da solo, per mostrarle di essere forte e indipendente, ma lei non volle sentire ragioni – e lo trasferì sulla sedia a rotelle.  
Non sarebbe mai riuscito a camminare fino al piano di sotto. Aveva tentato di fare qualche passo di nascosto, ma la mossa non si era rivelata molto saggia. Aveva quasi rischiato di cadere e aveva temuto di non riuscire a tornare in tempo alla sicurezza del suo letto.

Rimasero in silenzio, mentre attraversavano lunghi corridoi, aspettavano con pazienza l'arrivo dell'ascensore ed entravano in un reparto sconosciuto. Molto più silenzioso di quello in cui era ricoverato lui, e molto meno luminoso.  
Non gli piaceva, d'istinto. Kate non poteva essere finita in un posto così desolato. Nessun vociare in corridoio, nessuna televisione accesa o il tipico cicaleccio tra pazienti – da cui si era volontariamente astenuto, preferendo la solitudine, ma che, lo notava solo ora, l'aveva aiutato a non sprofondare in pensieri ancora più cupi. Non si era mai sentito solo.  
A confronto il suo reparto era un inno alla vita.  
Non incontrarono quasi nessuno e quelle poche persone sedute in corridoio che alzarono lo sguardo incuriosite al suo passaggio lo resero ancora più depresso. Erano più che tristi, o preoccupate. Avevano perso la speranza.  
Gli spiacque per loro, ma a lui non sarebbe successo. Stava andando a trovare sua moglie, che aveva sposato solo un anno e mezzo prima e che si sarebbe ripresa. Presto. Nessuna alternativa era contemplata. Avevano davanti ancora molti anni da vivere insieme.

Si fermarono di fronte alla stanza di Kate. C'era scritto il suo nome sulla porta. Castle era ansioso – gli sembrava di non aver mai provato altro stato d'animo che non l'incessante e perpetua afflizione per la sorte di sua moglie. Non ricordava come ci si sentisse a stare bene, ad alzarsi il mattino senza temere il peggio. Com'era non avere un pensiero al mondo? Davvero era mai stato spensierato? Davvero le aveva detto che temeva sarebbero diventati _ _normali__?  
Voleva essere normale, voleva annoiarsi. Voleva sua moglie.

Si era aspettato che Allison gli facesse un lungo discorso su come doveva comportarsi, su quello che poteva o non poteva fare, informandolo con severa autorità sui minuti che gli erano concessi, prima di permettergli finalmente di entrare.  
Non fece niente di tutto questo.  
Si chinò su di lui, lo guardò dritto negli occhi e gli disse soltanto: "Non cerchi di svegliarla".  
Si stupì, ma rimase in silenzio.  
"So che vorrà provarci, e lo capisco. Ma non è in coma in senso classico visto che siamo noi a gestirlo, quindi, la prego, non metta in pratica tutte quelle idee che ha sicuramente pensato per farle aprire gli occhi. Ok?".  
Si sentì colto in fallo come un bambino e senza che i suoi soliti modi scanzonati gli venissero in soccorso. Sarebbe mai tornato a essere la persona di prima?  
Aveva ragione, aveva riflettuto su come agire per farla tornare cosciente. Sarebbe bastata la sua voce? O il tocco delle sue dita? Poteva canticchiare qualcosa? Raccontare la storia del loro amore? Ci sarebbe voluto del tempo, avrebbe dovuto scegliere con cura gli aneddoti.  
Annuì, accettando le sue condizioni. Purché si sbrigasse ad accompagnarlo dentro.

Entrarono e si avvicinarono al letto dove Kate giaceva immobile. La stanza era poco illuminata, i suoi occhi faticarono ad abituarsi all'oscurità.  
Allison lo aiutò ad accomodarsi su una poltrona lì accanto, per farlo stare più comodo. Ogni spostamento gli provocava dolori in tutto il corpo. Strinse i denti.  
Gli raccomandò di suonare il campanello, in caso di bisogno, se si fosse sentito debole, o avesse avuto qualche capogiro, rassicurandolo che lei sarebbe stata nei paraggi. Castle cominciava a spazientirsi.  
Finalmente se ne andò. Rimase solo con sua moglie. Si sentiva intimidito. Peggio. Aveva una paura dell'altro mondo.  
Osservò la sua mano, abbandonata inerte vicino al suo corpo, libera da aghi. Era diversa, in qualche modo. Capì soltanto dopo che era perché mancava la fede nuziale. Gli venne un tuffo al cuore. Dove era finita? L'aveva persa prima di salire sull'ambulanza? Era... deglutì... era un cattivo presagio?  
No, non doveva inseguire pensieri funesti. Avrebbe danneggiato l'energia della stanza, che doveva rimanere positiva e piena di ottimismo. Era venuto per quello. Per farla guarire.  
Avevano detto che era fuori pericolo. Era l'unica cosa che importava.

Ci volle qualche tempo perché trovasse finalmente il coraggio di alzare gli occhi sul suo viso. Aveva cercato di prepararsi, perché sapeva che non poteva essere la stessa Kate. Aveva subito un intervento, perso sangue, c'erano state altre complicazioni a lui ignote, e da giorni giaceva in quel letto, senza aver ripreso conoscenza.  
Temeva il momento della verità. Temeva di non essere in grado di sopportare di vedere una versione che non assomigliava alla sua Kate. Quella sorridente, tesa, concentrata, divertita. Quella che si svegliava al mattino con lui a fissarla in fondo al letto e lo trovava dolce e non bizzarro. Quella che rideva ancora alle sue battute. Quella pronta ad ascoltarlo e a sostenere le sue idee balzane.  
Quando si decise a farlo, scoprì che aveva avuto ragione. Non era pronto, non lo sarebbe mai stato. Si trovò di fronte un bellissimo viso di marmo, che ampliava orribilmente il significato di "esangue".  
Non volle ammettere con se stesso che il primo pensiero ad attraversare la sua mente fu che era proprio così che sarebbe apparsa da... non voleva pronunciare la parola. Doveva smettere di indugiare in fantasie inaccettabili. Non facevano bene a nessuno.  
Non era morta. Respirava. Quasi impercettibilmente, ma il suo torace si sollevava, con regolarità. Gli occhi erano chiusi, nessun guizzo sotto le palpebre. L'unico tocco di colore era dato dai profondi cerchi violacei sotto agli occhi.

Le labbra erano più sottili, screpolate e quasi cineree. Si spaventò nel vederle. Non era così che le ricordava. Non era le labbra che aveva baciato, solo qualche giorno prima... Quando, di preciso? Non lo ricordava. Andò in panico. Se fosse... se non fosse sopravvissuta, come avrebbe potuto accettare l'idea di non sapere quando si erano baciati l'ultima volta? In ascensore, prima di rientrare al loft, ignari del pericolo? Quando le aveva detto che l'amava? Al telefono? Perché non glielo aveva ripetuto ogni minuto della loro vita? L'avrebbe fatto, se lo ripromise. 

"Kate", mormorò stringendole la mano. Era molto fredda. Fu percorso da un brivido.  
Controllò se qualcuno si fosse accorto che aveva già infranto le regole. Parve di no.  
Non voleva svegliarla, solo farle sapere che non era da sola. Che c'era lui, con lei.  
"Sono io. Sono qui".  
Nessuna risposta. Solo il sibilo delle macchine e il suo respiro lieve.


	4. Quattro

4.

La guardò a lungo, fino a smarrire il senso dello scorrere del tempo, perso nella sua contemplazione, per imprimersi nella mente ogni linea del suo viso. Aveva aderito con fervore al nuovo proposito di non lasciar passare nemmeno un minuto senza riempirsi della sua presenza – o dirle che l'amava, ma questo sarebbe potuto accadere solo più avanti, quando si fosse svegliata e lui l'avrebbe portata via con sé. Fuggendo, se necessario.

Si tratteneva a stento dal farlo, contro ogni logica e buonsenso. Voleva che tornasse cosciente, subito, in modo da farla dimettere. Entrambi. Così sarebbero tornati a casa, anche se la cosa non avrebbe mancato di risvegliare spaventosi ricordi della loro recente __disavventura__ , ma a quello avrebbero pensato più avanti.  
Si sarebbe preso cura lui di lei, una volta che avesse potuto sbarazzarsi di medici, macchinari e tutto quello che contribuiva a tenerli lontani.  
Aveva continuato ad accarezzarle con dita delicate il dorso della mano. Era una loro consuetudine di cui nessuno era a conoscenza. Era così che l'aiutava a rilassarsi, quando era nervosa o preoccupata.  
Nella loro vita di prima, che adesso appariva così lontana, quando si erano già infilati a letto e con le luci spente, dopo essersi augurati la buonanotte, Kate allungava il braccio verso di lui e glielo appoggiava sullo stomaco, in una muta richiesta di conforto.  
Era il suo modo di fargli capire che aveva bisogno di lui. Non di parlargli, non di sfogarsi. Non era il tempo dei discorsi, solo quello della vicinanza.  
Rimanevano in silenzio, finché non si addormentava. Lui andava avanti a lungo a sfiorarle la mano con tocchi circolari.  
Il consueto nodo in gola si fece vivo per tormentarlo di nuovo. Quando sarebbe riuscito a respirare normalmente? Quando l'avrebbe avuta tutta per sé?  
Si chinò in avanti. Appoggiò la guancia sul palmo aperto, nell'illusione di ricevere una sua carezza. Fiori. Mancavano dei fiori. Perché si era presentato a mani vuote?

Fu proprio in quel momento, mentre era immerso in pensieri di nessuna importanza, che la realtà di quello che era successo lo trafisse con violenza. Fino ad allora la sua mente si era rifiutata di ripercorrere gli eventi di quel mattino spaventoso. Forse era il modo in cui la sua psiche difendeva se stessa.  
Fu invaso dalla disperazione, un'ondata travolgente che si schiantò contro di lui. Non se l'aspettava e non poté fare niente per difendersi.  
Era peggio di qualsiasi sofferenza fisica avesse mai provato.  
Chiuse gli occhi, stringendo i pugni, per resistere all'urto.  
Tentò di convincersi che, quando il dolore risale dall'inconscio, è perché si è in grado di sopportarlo. Non gli sembrava il suo caso. Desiderava solo smettere di sentirsi tanto dilaniato.  
Vederla in carne e ossa, e non solo come una proiezione della sua disperazione, aveva distrutto le barriere della sua resistenza.  
Aveva vissuto gli ultimi giorni con l'unico scopo di rivederla e di accertarsi che stesse bene. Aveva tenuto a bada pensieri molto cupi solo scacciandoli dalla sua mente e concentrandosi sul momento in cui si sarebbero incontrati di nuovo.  
Aveva fatto un patto con se stesso, per non abbandonarsi all'angoscia, che adesso era arrivata a rivendicare i suoi diritti.

Per la prima volta riusciva a rendersi conto, con crudo realismo, che aveva rischiato molto più di quello che si era raffigurato analizzando la situazione solo con l'impiego della sua mente razionale.  
Un conto era dirsi che avrebbe potuto perderla per sempre. Diventare __vedovo__. Gli mancò il fiato quando la parola si stampò nel suo cervello. Non aveva mai riflettuto sulla situazione in quei termini. Era orrore puro.  
Vederla semi sepolta – __brutta scelta di vocabolario, Rick. Sei uno scrittore, inventati qualcosa di meglio__ – stesa in un letto anonimo, con il lenzuolo a coprirla fino al mento significava invece invitare la realtà a prenderlo a schiaffi senza risparmiarsi.  
Non ricordava cosa fosse successo, __dopo__ _._ Non sapeva chi avesse chiamato l'ambulanza, perché non l'aveva chiesto a nessuno. Il suo intento di negazione aveva fin lì funzionato alla perfezione.  
Forse i vicini, forse qualcuno della loro famiglia che era passato da loro, magari per avvisarli del pericolo. Forse Beckett era riuscita a prendere il suo cellulare e inviare una rapida chiamata, ma non riusciva a rammentarlo.  
Non sapeva se i suoi ricordi fossero corretti, o se la sua fantasia avesse colmato i vuoti.  
L'unica cosa che ricordava lucidamente, anche se avrebbe preferito il contrario, era il suo respiro. Forse era il proprio, ma era convinto che si trattasse di quello di Kate, anche se, a quel punto, non avrebbe potuto giurarlo.  
Era diventato sempre più flebile ed era stato sostituito da un rantolo, verso la fine. L'aveva sentita fare fatica a respirare, ma lui non era stato in grado di muoversi, anche se ci aveva provato molte volte. Aveva ancora molto chiara la sensazione di paralisi. Era schiacciato su quel pavimento costretto ad ascoltare sua moglie morire.  
Poi, in ultimo, anche quel suono si era spento. Tutto il resto si amalgamato nella sua testa a creare una cacofonia confusa di voci, urla, ordini. Forse era stato tutto un sogno, forse era stato lui il primo a perdere i sensi e i suoi ricordi erano solo il modo che aveva di punire se stesso, ricreando ancora e ancora versioni sempre più temibili dello stesso trauma.

Non si era accorto di aver iniziato a piangere. Lo scoprì solo quando vide che la mano di Kate era bagnata. All'inizio, scioccamente, pensò che fosse uscito del liquido dalla flebo, che era però attaccata all'altro braccio. Si toccò incredulo le guance. Erano le sue lacrime. Non c'erano stati singhiozzi, solo il lento, inesorabile, fluire silenzioso del suo dolore. Si vergognò. Era venuto per sostenerla ed era il primo a lasciarsi prendere dallo sconforto. Lo sfogo non era nemmeno servito a farlo stare meglio. Si sentiva più miserabile che mai.  
Le asciugò le dita con il risvolto della vestaglia. Percepì un movimento da parte di Kate, che gli fece salire il cuore in gola. Forse era stato troppo brusco e aveva combinato qualche danno. Adesso sarebbero entrati e l'avrebbero portato via, proibendogli di tornare. Spiò il suo volto, in cerca di qualche segno del suo risveglio, ma si tranquillizzò. Doveva essersi trattato solo di un fremito involontario.  
Era stanco. Più di quanto ritenesse fosse umanamente possibile. Più di quanto avesse sperimentato nella sua vita. Aveva abusato delle sue forze, doveva ammetterlo perfino lui. Era il momento di lasciarla, anche se avrebbe preferito che gli estirpassero il cuore a mani nude.  
Ancora solo qualche minuto. Voleva almeno sfiorarle i capelli.  
Si stava allungando verso di lei, per mettere in pratica il suo intento, quando l'aprirsi della porta lo fece sobbalzare. Aveva fatto qualcosa di male? Era forse vietato dalla Convenzione di Ginevra? Apprezzò il ritorno del suo slancio battagliero.

Era Allison. Castle capì che il suo tempo era terminato, anche se lei non lo sollecitò a salutare sua moglie e a prepararsi per fare ritorno nella sua stanza. Si prese il tempo di esaminare le condizioni di Kate, controllò qualche parametro, aggiornò la sua cartella clinica. Gli piaceva essere testimone della delicatezza con cui si prendeva cura di lei. Era la stessa che avrebbe usato lui.  
Solo alla fine si rivolse a lui.  
"Va tutto bene?". _  
_ _ _Benissimo. Potrei perfino uscire a divertirmi, stasera__ _._ Tenne per sé la risposta caustica. Non era colpa di nessuno.  
Allison non sembrava aspettarsi di ricevere una risposta alla sua domanda retorica.  
Rimase in piedi in fondo al letto stringendo le mani sulla sbarra di metallo, pensierosa, senza staccare gli occhi dalla sua paziente.  
"Sapeva che è incinta?".  
La domanda, posta in tutta tranquillità, come se stessero conversando del più e del meno, lo spedì dritto all'inferno.  
Non era sicuro di aver capito bene. Riuscì solo a pensare, in modo del tutto incoerente, che aveva avuto ragione, la tuta rosa aveva un significato.  
Di seguito fu invaso da interrogativi più pressanti, concreti. _Come... quando era successo?_  
"Di quanto?", riuscì solo a mormorare con voce strozzata.  
Si passò una mano sul viso. Non... non poteva saperlo, Kate, giusto? Non si sarebbe esposta a un tale pericolo, se...  
No, era scorretto e ingiusto nei suoi confronti. Si erano ripromessi "mai più segreti", quindi, no. Kate doveva esserne all'oscuro, proprio come lui.  
"Abbiamo calcolato tre, massimo quattro settimane".  
Si sentì meglio all'idea di averla ritenuta innocente prima di ricevere quell'informazione, che, a dire il vero, stentava ad assimilare. Non avevano parlato di avere bambini, non prima che la storia con LokSat fosse finita.  
Non gli sembrava il momento di indugiare in riflessioni di quel tipo, soprattutto davanti a un medico, ma faticava a collocare temporalmente l'evento.  
"Siete sicuri?". Non poté fare altro che porre la prima domanda banale che gli venne in mente. Il problema era che non riusciva a far collimare l'idea della gravidanza di sua moglie – e anche un bambino reale, tra loro, di lì a qualche mese – con tutto il resto.  
"Sì, siamo sicuri". Allison sembrava divertita.  
"Ma... sta bene? Il bambino, intendo. Come può essere ancora vivo?". Dissanguamento, perdita di conoscenza, intervento, barbiturici. Era già notevole che sopravvivesse una persona – anche se si trattava di qualcuno di __immortale__ come Kate, – come poteva farcela un embrione?  
"Al momento resiste. La circolazione placentare non è stata intaccata dallo sparo".  
 _ _Resistere__ non era una scelta linguistica che apprezzava. Voleva sentirsi dire che era forte e che sarebbe nato senza problemi. Capiva che non poteva aspettarsi un'affermazione del genere da un medico.  
"Ma non possiamo sapere come andrà. Valutiamo la situazione quotidianamente".  
Che cosa significava? Dovevano proteggere il suo bambino, non fare __valutazioni__.  
"Erano queste le complicazioni di cui mi ha parlato?". E lui che, in tutta innocenza, aveva pensato che si trattasse di qualche problema legato al suo intervento.  
"Sì. Quando l'abbiamo scoperto le cose si sono fatte un po' più complesse. Ma è andato tutto bene. Per il momento".  
Se l'avesse detto ancora una volta le avrebbe gridato contro.  
Allison dovette accorgersi che lui era al limite della sopportazione.  
"Rick, sua moglie ha una fibra molto resistente. Immagino lo sappia. Il bambino non sembra essere da meno, in base a quello che abbiamo potuto vedere".  
Aveva detto "bambino". Era un'immagine in carne e ossa. Si aggrappò a quella piccola speranza.  
"Deve riposare adesso. La riporto in camera".  
Castle non era ancora disposto ad andarsene.  
"Quando la risveglierete?".  
"Sono decisioni che prendiamo giorno per giorno".  
Il che significava che non lo sapevano. _Apri gli occhi, Kate. Dimostraci che stai bene. Prendili a calci._  
Per un istante si era quasi aspettato di vederla alzarsi e arrestarli. Non successe, ovviamente.  
"Mi promette una cosa, Allison?". Era la prima volta che la chiamava per nome. "Posso essere io a dirglielo, quando verrà il momento?".  
Non riusciva a pensare che venisse informata di una cosa così importante, e intima, perché riguardava la loro famiglia, da un'estranea, per quanto cordiale.  
"Glielo prometto".  
Lasciarono la stanza, dopo un'ultima occhiata, con la quale voleva portarsi via tutta l'essenza di Kate.  
Sarebbe stato strano essere lui, il padre, a informare sua moglie che avrebbero avuto un bambino. Del resto non avevano mai vissuto una vita normale, non c'era motivo per cui dovessero iniziare ora.


	5. Cinque

5.

Lo dimisero prima del previsto, solo dietro reiterate insistenze. Se fosse rimasto in quel letto ancora per un altro giorno avrebbe dato fuoco all'intero ospedale.  
Non erano convinti che fosse la scelta giusta, ma, vista la sua ferra intenzione ad andarsene a ogni costo, avevano infine acconsentito ai suoi voleri. Del resto non erano nella posizione di fermarlo. Piuttosto sarebbe evaso.  
Dopo un lungo ed estenuante tira e molla durato qualche giorno, la notizia della sua imminente libertà arrivò in un mattino pieno di sole. Quello in cui, secondo quanto comunicatogli da Allison, avrebbero diminuito il dosaggio dei farmaci di Kate, fino al suo graduale risveglio.  
Era eccitato e atterrito al tempo stesso. Forse era così che lei si era sentita il primo giorno del suo nuovo incarico come capitano.

Indossò i vestiti che sua madre gli aveva portato – non aveva intenzione di rivedere mai più quelli con cui era arrivato in ospedale - e attese nervosamente in corridoio che finissero di preparare i suoi documenti. Ascoltò le raccomandazioni fingendosi interessato, ma senza capire una parola.  
Tornò a casa in taxi con Alexis, anche se avrebbe preferito rimanere da solo. Si trattava solo di un paio di ore, poi sarebbe corso in ospedale di nuovo e non se ne sarebbe andato finché non l'avesse portata via con sé.  
L'ingresso al loft fu più difficile del previsto. Anche se si era ripromesso di un indulgere in pensieri morbosi, l'occhio gli cadde nel punto della cucina in cui avevano rischiato di morire. Fu rapido a distogliere lo sguardo e a dirigersi verso la loro camera da letto. Dovevano svuotare la casa e rinnovare l'intero arredamento. Dovevano ristrutturarla. O venderla, e trasferirsi altrove, anche in un'altra città. Dovevano celebrare il loro nuovo inizio.

A quello avrebbe pensato più tardi, adesso non c'era tempo. Si infilò rapidamente sotto la doccia, anche se glielo avevano sconsigliato, per via dei punti. Si era giustificato convincendosi che, con un po' di attenzione, non avrebbe commesso danni. Più o meno.  
Era più debole di quanto gli piacesse ammettere, ma il desiderio di vederla finalmente sveglia lo riempiva di energia nervosa. Decise di radersi, perché voleva baciarla a lungo, senza graffiarla con la barba lunga di qualche giorno.  
Cercò di mangiare quello che Alexis gli aveva preparato. Lui non sarebbe stato in grado di mettersi ai fornelli, non solo perché era faticoso rimanere in piedi. Non aveva fame e non aveva voglia di parlare. Le era grato perché si stava occupando di lui, ma trovava superiore alle sue forze gestire l'apprensione della figlia quando doveva i conti con la propria.  
Il tempo scorreva in un lento stillicidio. Castle non riusciva a rimanere seduto fermo e composto. Il suo intero corpo bramava per tornare da lei.  
Prima del previsto si alzò in piedi. Alexis lo guardò con aria di rimprovero.  
"Non è troppo presto? Kate si sveglierà solo nel pomeriggio".  
Castle non rispose, reprimendo l'irritazione. Si chinò a baciarla sulla testa, ringraziandola. Riusciva a immedesimarsi in lei e capiva come dovesse sentirsi, ma in ogni caso, niente e nessuno sarebbe riuscito a fermarlo.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto aspettare a lungo il suo risveglio, ma non c'era nessun motivo per cui dovesse vivere la lunga attesa a casa invece che accanto al suo letto.  
Era grato per la vicinanza della sua famiglia, ma lui e sua moglie erano quasi morti. Entrambi. Aveva bisogno di stare con lei, dovevano farsene tutti una ragione.  
Fece il percorso a ritroso, questa volta non temendo che qualcuno lo rapisse. I loro nemici erano tutti morti, o in prigione. Erano liberi, per la prima volta dopo tanti anni.

Incrociò Allison appena oltrepassò le porte del reparto. Dopo diverso tempo trascorso insieme a parlare di Kate, si era instaurato tra loro un amichevole cameratismo. Castle era arrivato a sospettare che avesse un debole per la loro storia, o, semplicemente, faceva il tifo per loro. Forse non le era mai successo di imbattersi in un caso quasi disperato – che alla fine si stava avviando verso una conclusione positiva. O così, almeno, sperava.  
Entrarono insieme nella stanza di Kate. Castle si accomodò nella sua poltrona, con uno stato d'animo del tutto opposto a quello dei giorni precedenti.  
Era diversa. Avevano già iniziato a procedere alla complessa opera del suo ritorno alla coscienza. Il respiro era più forte e regolare, le labbra rosee, segno che la circolazione era adeguata. Non appariva più a un passo dalla morte – si appuntò di evitare di fare commenti del genere davanti a lei – era solo immersa in un sonno profondo. Per la prima volta da qualche tempo, gli sembrò viva. Gli sembrò la _sua_ Kate.  
Desiderò toccarla, senza tutte le necessarie precauzioni con cui si era avvicinato a lei fino a quel momento, attento a non svegliarla, a non disturbarla, a non compromettere la situazione in modi che non riusciva nemmeno a figurarsi.  
Non c'era nessun motivo, ormai, per non farlo.  
Le accarezzò i capelli, lasciando la mano aperta appoggiata sulla sua guancia calda. Anche quello era cambiato.  
Rimase ad aspettare a lungo, finché qualcosa modificò l'atmosfera della stanza, che divenne elettrica. Kate mosse le palpebre. Il cuore di Castle si fermò.  
Con molta più naturalezza di quanto si fosse immaginato, nelle lunghe ore trascorse al suo capezzale, Kate si svegliò. Aprì gli occhi come aveva sempre fatto da quando era iniziata la loro relazione. Sorridendogli.  
"Ehi", sussurrò Castle con voce soffocata dall'emozione. Non avrebbe voluto mostrarsi tanto sentimentale, ma si trattava pur sempre di sua moglie appena tornata nel regno dei vivi.  
"Buongiorno, Kate". Non si era accorto che Allison era entrata nella stanza in punta di piedi. Forse aveva un sesto senso quando si trattava di loro, non se lo spiegava diversamente.  
Castle smise di interessarsi del mondo esterno, imbrigliato nelle iridi nocciola screziate d'oro che lo fissavano, ancora confuse.  
Kate focalizzò la sua attenzione sull'estranea che l'aveva chiamata per nome.  
"Lei è Allison. È Il tuo medico".  
A Castle sembrò doveroso occuparsi delle presentazioni, anche se non aveva idea di cosa prevedesse l'etichetta in quelle circostanze.  
"Come si sente, Kate?".  
Castle voleva avvertirla che usare così spesso il nome di sua moglie avrebbe potuto innervosirla, ma preferì rimanere in silenzio. Magari era un modo per verificare le sue condizioni.  
"Stanca", fu la prima parola che pronunciò Kate, con voce impastata. Tornò a voltarsi verso di lui.  
"Sei vivo?", gli chiese con stupore misto a sollievo.  
Castle avrebbe voluto scusarsi, andare fuori, appoggiarsi a un muro e morire dentro. Aveva temuto a lungo che avrebbe riportato danni neurologici anche se lo avevano rassicurato del contrario. E se avesse perso la memoria? Ci erano già passati. Non era una cosa così fuori dal comune.  
"Sì, sono vivo. Anche tu". Lo disse per specificarlo bene a lei, a se stesso e a tutte le divinità che erano state benevole con loro.  
"Che cosa è successo?".  
Allison le spiegò brevemente a quale tipo di intervento era stata sottoposta, qual era la sua prognosi, quanto tempo era rimasta priva di coscienza, ma non aggiunse altro.  
Kate annuiva, cercando di assorbire le nuove informazioni.  
"Vi lascio soli per qualche minuto, mi aspettano in un altro reparto. Ne riparliamo più tardi". Gli lanciò un'occhiata complice, prima di andarsene.  
Kate aveva gli occhi chiusi, forse si era assopita di nuovo. Lo avevano avvertito che sarebbe potuto succedere spesso.  
"Rick?".  
Sentirsi chiamare dalla sua voce familiare gli fece una strana impressione. Quella stanza era stata immersa in un silenzio tombale - doveva smetterla, davvero – per la maggior parte del tempo.  
"Perché chiami il mio medico per nome?".  
Castle scoppiò a ridere. Era proprio da Beckett svegliarsi dal coma, se pur indotto, e mostrarsi gelosa.  
"Non sapendo se saresti sopravvissuta ho voluto portarmi avanti e cercare la mia quarta moglie".  
Troppo presto? Gli venne il dubbio di aver esagerato. Non voleva agitarla. Però l'aveva detto continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli e a sorriderle innamorato. Doveva aver capito che stava scherzando.  
"Te lo scordi", fu la repentina risposta.  
Non era cambiato niente. Era sempre la sua Kate.  
Si mosse nel letto, cambiando posizione, con una smorfia di dolore. Castle temette che qualche tubo infilato nel suo corpo si fosse staccato – aveva perso il conto di quanti ne aveva – ma non era successo nulla.  
"Mi hai portato tu i fiori?".  
Preferì evitare di risponderle che no, era stato un suo ammiratore segreto, pensa Beckett, perfino quando sei incosciente affascini gli uomini. Non avrebbe apprezzato. Doveva contenersi perché capiva che stava rapidamente prendendo la strada dell'isteria, per via del fatto di poter interagire con lei dopo tanto tempo e perché aveva sempre quella notizia di nessuna importanza da darle. Quella che avrebbe cambiato il loro futuro.  
"Sì, sono miei".  
"Grazie. Sono belli. Sono gli stessi che mi hai regalato la prima volta".  
Era proprio così. Erano gigli bianchi. Si era fermato a comprarne un mazzo prima di salire da lei.  
Sembrò studiarlo meglio.  
"Che cosa è successo? Sei già stato dimesso?".  
"Sì. Stamattina. Te lo racconterò un'altra volta, adesso sei stanca. Non vuoi provare a dormire?".  
Non voleva rimanere da solo, ma d'un tratto non era più sicuro di ricordare il discorso ben confezionato con cui le avrebbe dato la lieta novella.  
"No. Penso di aver riposato abbastanza".  
Era il momento di dirle le cose come stavano. Aspettare avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione e Allison stava per tornare. Le prese la mano. Kate gliela strinse di rimando. Come erano cambiate le cose.  
"Kate...".  
Lo guardò incuriosita. Doveva aver fatto quella cosa con il mento per la quale lo prendeva sempre in giro. Gli diceva che capitava sempre prima che se ne uscisse con qualche perla di saggezza sulla vita e sul mondo.  
"Ti ricordi quando siamo stati al Black Door Hotel, qualche settimana fa?".  
Kate strinse gli occhi.  
"Se è un modo per controllare che io non abbia problemi di memoria, voglio tranquillizzarti. Non ho dimenticato niente della tua vita da playboy".  
Era un sollievo. Si era svegliata con il solito buonumore condito da una dose massiccia di sarcasmo.  
Castle non aggiunse nulla.  
"D'accordo. Sì. Me lo ricordo. È stata una notte divertente".  
Era decisamente un modo molto neutro di definire la faccenda. Si erano __più__ che divertiti.  
"Mi stai dicendo che vuoi che ci torniamo, appena starò meglio?".  
Perché parlava così tanto? Se l'era immaginata confusa e insonnolita e invece aveva davanti il solito detective in forma smagliante.  
"No. Però possiamo tornarci quando vorremo avere il nostro secondo bambino. Sembra portar bene".  
"Quale secondo bambino? Non abbiamo nemmeno parlato di avere il primo e già stai pensando...".  
Ammutolì, finalmente. Temeva che sarebbe andata avanti a blaterare all'infinito.  
"Non... non è possibile", fu l'unica frase che riuscì a mormorare, scossa.  
"È possibile", confermò impassibile e segretamente divertito.  
Kate abbassò le palpebre, chiudendolo fuori. La capiva, non era un colpo facile da assorbire.  
Li riaprì con violenza.  
"Io. Ti. Ammazzo!", gli ringhiò contro.  
Decisamente non se lo era aspettato.  
"Non è colpa mia!". Era una sua impressione o era il discorso più surreale che avessero mai fatto, tenendo conto che si trattava di loro due?  
"E di chi sarebbe?!". Era decisamente arrabbiata. Con lui.  
"Ok, tecnicamente, a meno che tu non mi nasconda qualcosa...". Occhiata furibonda. "Sono io il responsabile, ma questo non significa che...".  
"È quel momento in cui faresti meglio a chiudere la bocca", lo rampognò stizzita.  
D'accordo, avrebbe fatto silenzio.  
Allison tornò da loro. Forse lei avrebbe avuto maggiore fortuna.  
"Va tutto bene qui?", si informò, percependo una certa tensione tra loro.  
"Se vuole diventare la sua quarta moglie, io non ho niente in contrario. Glielo lascio volentieri", fu la risposta caustica di Kate.  
"No, grazie. È già stato abbastanza faticoso così. Non so come faccia a gestirlo".  
 _ _Ehi, ehi, ehi.__ Si stavano coalizzando contro di lui? Era ingiusto. Non aveva fatto niente di male.  
Kate tornò seria.  
"Il bambino sta bene? È sopravvissuto a tutto questo?". Cercò la sua mano e la strinse forte, mentre aspettava ansiosa le risposte che Allison si accingeva a darle in modo esaustivo. Alla fine del lungo discorso si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli radiosa. Era già cambiata.


	6. Sei

6.

Castle entrò per l'ultima volta nell'edificio imponente dove aveva trascorso la maggior parte del suo tempo nelle ultime settimane. Kate sarebbe stata dimessa di lì a poco. Il cuore martellava esultante fin dal mattino, all'idea che quel capitolo si sarebbe chiuso in modo definitivo.

Quei giorni tutti uguali, scanditi dalla regolarità inflessibile degli orari ospedalieri, gli erano parsi eterni da vivere, quando si erano presentati uno dopo l'altro in un esercito di cloni impietosi. Dando un'occhiata alle sue spalle, adesso che poteva concedersi il lusso di ammettere che era finita, _davvero_ finita, si chiedeva dove fossero fuggiti, persi in una confusione indistinguibile.

La sua vita si era riprodotta con un ritmo sempre identico, perfettamente divisa a metà.  
C'erano state le ore passate al fianco di Kate, durante la sua lunga convalescenza, che avevano vissuto nella piccola stanza diventata il loro rifugio, spettatrice affettuosa di visite, chiacchiere e risate. Ma anche di momenti pieni di silenzio e di paura, di mani cercate a chiedere conforto e rassicurazione. C'era stata rabbia intensa, qualche volta.  
E quelle in cui aveva dovuto salutarla, con il cuore gonfio che si rifiutava di _abbandonarla_ di nuovo, promettendole che sarebbe tornato l'indomani. Separarsi da lei si era rivelato ogni volta più insopportabile, anche se sapevano entrambi che niente l'avrebbe trattenuto dal presentarsi puntuale e sorridente il mattino seguente.  
Strappato dal cerchio dei loro abbracci, Castle sapeva, con la certezza di chi non può aspettarsi nessuna grazia, che a casa lo attendevano lunghe notti solitarie e insonni, con il suo corpo irrequieto a bramarla accanto a sé.

Gli avevano ripetuto tutti, a più riprese, che doveva riposare, pensare alla sua salute, riguardarsi. Conosceva a memoria le loro litanie. Era stato ferito anche lui, aveva subito un intervento serio, doveva darsi il tempo di riprendersi. Non era saggio consumarsi al capezzale di sua moglie.  
Aveva voluto gridare, ma non se l'era permesso. Aveva chiuso gli occhi e stretto i pugni, soffocando le risposte irate che gli erano salite alle labbra. Capiva che fossero preoccupati per lui e che stessero agendo a fin di bene (il bene di chi?). Avrebbe solo preferito che se ne fossero stati zitti, tutti quanti.  
Non aveva mai avuto la minima intenzione di starsene a casa a poltrire quando Kate aveva bisogno di lui. Non che avesse preteso la sua perpetua compagnia, o che non avesse tenuto in conto le sue necessità, accusa, questa, che era trapelata nei grandi discorsi retorici che gli avevano rifilato quasi giornalmente. Lui sapeva bene che era stata anzi lei una delle voci più insistenti perché si risparmiasse un po', non c'era bisogno che si presentasse tutti i giorni, _perché non ti prendi una pausa, Rick, c'è mio padre, sono in ospedale, sapranno cosa fare, se dovesse succederci qualcosa._

Nonostante fosse l'unica persona a non irritarlo con le sue premure, non le aveva mai dato retta. Il motivo era molto semplice e cioè che nessuno sarebbe stato in grado di prendersi cura di lei come sapeva fare lui. Non ne aveva mai fatto mistero nemmeno davanti ai medici, ai quali riconosceva qualche abilità superiore per via dei loro studi, ma nulla di più.  
La sua famiglia, quella che aveva rischiato di perdere, era confinata in quelle quattro mura, e per questo motivo non gli era possibile immaginarsi altrove. Era la sua priorità. Tutto il resto avrebbe aspettato.

Era stato lui l'unico testimone delle ombre scure che erano scese puntuali ogni sera sul volto di Kate, quando il brutto orologio appeso alla parete di fronte al letto, che l'aveva fatta impazzire con il ticchettio inesorabile, aveva annunciato lieto e beffardo che si era fatto tardi. __L'orario delle visite è finito__. Castle era convinto che li odiasse, proprio loro due. Non solo quello specifico esemplare salvato dalla discarica, ma tutti gli orologi del mondo, riuniti nel comune intento di correre a perdifiato quando era con lei e muoversi pigri e svogliati quando era costretto a starle lontano.  
Kate sembrava condividere il suo stesso punto di vista. Non che pensasse che il tempo si restringesse o dilatasse capricciosamente, non l'avrebbe mai ammesso. La scienza, la logica, la mela che cade in testa a Newton, i treni che si incontrano partendo da stazioni diverse, eccetera.  
Aveva solo espresso un commento vago su quanto le sarebbe piaciuto avere a portata di mano un lanciafiamme per fermare quelle dannate lancette esasperanti, così il tempo avrebbe _ _imparato__ _._ Castle aveva sorriso divertito, fermandosi subito, quando aveva ricevuto una delle sue leggendarie occhiate. Ma poi si era messa a ridere anche lei e gli aveva offerto metà del suo budino che sapeva di plastica e lui aveva accettato di finirlo, ma solo per amore.

L'ascensore era in ritardo, Castle decise per una strada alternativa. Aprì con un colpo secco la porta che l'avrebbe condotto alle scale, con l'abilità indotta dalla pratica. Gradino dopo gradino gli sfilarono nella mente le memorie delle altre circostanze in cui era passato di lì, e tutta la gamma degli stati d'animo che aveva sperimentato. L'entusiasmo e la voglia di vederla che l'avevano sospinto leggero verso l'alto, anche se quattro piani di scale erano superiori alle sue deboli forze. Prima di fare il suo ingresso in reparto si era dovuto fermare qualche minuto per placare il cuore impazzito e nascondere alle varie spie, dislocate nei posti più impensati, la mancanza di fiato, che l'aveva fatto aggrappare al corrimano mentre i suoi polmoni si dilatavano in cerca di aria. Entrava solo quando gli sembrava di aver raggiunto una certa compostezza da persona sana.  
Altre volte era sceso con il passo appesantito dalle brutte notizie ricevute, permettendosi di trasudare la tristezza che non poteva esprimere davanti a Kate. Con lei si era sempre mostrato coraggioso e ottimista, anche quando gli era servita tutta la sua forza per farlo.  
La placenta non si era attaccata bene - era stato uno dei primi rospi da ingoiare, arrivato a tradimento quando erano convinti che non sarebbe mai più successo niente di brutto. Si erano meritati un po' di serenità, se non almeno di felicità. O era chiedere troppo, Universo?  
Kate aveva afferrato la sua mano, negli occhi lo sguardo pieno di angoscia che Castle aveva imparato a riconoscere, insieme all'interrogativo che nessuna frase, nessuna ragionevole considerazione, avrebbe mai sradicato dalla sua mente. __È colpa mia?__  
Non lo era, ma lei non se ne convinceva. Non importava quante volte le ripetesse fino a diventare fastidioso alle sue stesse orecchie che era già un miracolo che fossero vivi entrambi e che il bambino fosse ancora tra loro. A lei non bastava mai.  
A quel punto era dovuto ricorrere a strade più fantasiose.  
Le aveva raccontato, in più puntate, la storia di un bambino che aveva scelto, tra tutte, proprio la loro famiglia.  
 _ _Dove, Castle? Nel paradiso dei bambini non ancora nati? Quello in cui scelgono su un catalogo i genitori e prenotano le cicogne?__ L'aveva rimbeccato aspramente, stringendogli però di nascosto la mano, perché proseguisse. Le sue parole la curavano, lo sapevano entrambi. Non si era fermato.  
E questo bambino, il __loro__ , non solo si era appuntato il loro indirizzo, ma aveva specificatamente indicato lei come madre, facendone precisa richiesta sul modulo da compilare – qualche volta si era incartato sui dettagli pratici -, perché era così insopportabilmente maniaco del controllo che non se lo sarebbe preso nessun altro.  
 _ _Vuole proprio te, Beckett, io lo so. Sono cose che si sentono.__  
Quindi, no, non se ne sarebbe volato via, si sarebbe anzi aggrappato alla vita con tutta la forza di quelle manine non ancora formate, dato che era la sua unica occasione di trovare un passaggio per questa dimensione e lo sapeva benissimo, nella sua coscienza di bambino non ancora nato, ma già dotato della logica ferrea di sua madre.

Kate aveva ascoltato con attenzione mista a incredulità e, quando aveva finito, si era messa a ridere, minacciandolo di colpirlo con un cuscino. Però si era rasserenata. Castle era molto orgoglioso della sua versione, rispetto alla solita: "Ha una fibra forte, è sopravvissuto alla sparatoria, vedrete che ce la farà", che la incupiva e basta, perché riportava alla sua mente l'orrore del trauma recente.  
Era già costretta in un letto senza poter uscire a prendersi una boccata d'aria fresca e tutto intorno a lei le ricordava quanto successo. Non c'era bisogno di farle presente, anche se era certo che il pensiero risiedesse stabilmente nella sua mente, che era stata incinta senza saperlo mentre si imbarcava nella loro ultima – sperava – avventura mortale.  
Era sicuro che non se lo sarebbe mai perdonato, ma ci avrebbero pensato in un altro momento. Non era umanamente possibile sciogliere quella matassa ingarbugliata di senso di colpa e abissi di sofferenza. Poteva solo farla ridere e guarirla, un passo per volta.

Avevano superato anche quell'emergenza e all'ecografia successiva era parso tutto normale. Castle aveva respirato in pace per la prima volta da giorni, ripagato dal sorriso esultante che lei gli aveva indirizzato.  
Aveva osservato quell'immagine confusa in bianco e nero, che testimoniava la reale consistenza del loro bambino, non l'idea mentale intessuta di sogni che lui aveva costruito senza saperlo, percependo qualcosa di sconosciuto agitarsi dentro, timidamente.  
Si era accorto che sotto lo strato di preoccupazione, tristezza ed energie in caduta libera da riequilibrare, era già presente un indissolubile legame con quel cuore pulsante.  
Si era sentito inondare di amore per lei, per la vita insperatamente concessa loro e per quella nuova esistenza, che avevano contribuito a creare. Si era trattenuto con grande fatica, per non mostrarsi troppo sentimentale, quasi vergognandosi all'idea di aver abdicato per un istante al ruolo autoassegnatosi di pilastro della famiglia.  
Aveva solo chiuso gli occhi, imponendosi di riprendere il controllo di sé. Kate gli aveva accarezzato la guancia e lui aveva appoggiato la mano sopra la sua, grato che lei l'avesse compreso senza bisogno di spiegazioni.  
Doveva portarla a casa al più presto.


	7. Sette

7.

Castle raggiunse la stanza dove Kate lo stava aspettando. Entrando, la vide seduta sul letto a dargli le spalle, impegnata a radunare i numerosi oggetti sparpagliati sul comodino di metallo, il cui cassetto si apriva a fatica, cigolando.  
Si chiese come avessero potuto resistere così tanto in un luogo privo di qualsiasi attrattiva, circondati da pareti dipinte di un insulso verde menta che, nella mente disturbata di arredatori sottopagati, doveva contribuire a ravvivare l'umore dei ricoverati.  
A lui aveva sempre fatto venire in mente l'acqua sporca di un mare inquinato. 

Sentendo la porta aprirsi, Kate si voltò ad accoglierlo, salutandolo con un sorriso.  
Castle la sottopose all'esame istantaneo che aveva perfezionato in molti giorni di ininterrotto scrutinio delle sue condizioni. Diede una rapida scorsa al colorito del viso, ai segni sotto agli occhi, e al suo aspetto generale, alla ricerca di sintomi che li avrebbero costretti a rimandare le dimissioni. Era stato quello il tarlo che l'aveva accompagnato negli ultimi tempo, fin da quando Allison gli aveva annunciato, in termini vaghi perché non si illudessero, che stavano pensando di permetterle di tornare a casa, a breve.

Gli aveva dato la notizia in un pomeriggio piovoso, uno dei tanti. Era una primavera insolitamente fredda. Castle vagava in corridoio irrequieto, aspettando Kate mentre veniva sottoposta a un esame a cui non aveva potuto assistere.  
Allison l'aveva incrociato e si era fermata a chiacchierare con lui, come faceva quasi quotidianamente, spesso bevendo l'orribile caffè che l'ospedale metteva a disposizione. Castle traeva conforto da quei minuti trascorsi con lei, durante i quai cercava di carpire la verità sulle condizioni della moglie, convinto com'era che i medici non gli dicessero tutta la verità. Sperava che almeno Allison fosse leale con lui, con loro.  
Sapeva, in qualche punto che non aveva ceduto all'irrazionalità, che non avevano nessun motivo per mentire – oltre al fatto che avevano l'obbligo di essere sinceri con i pazienti -, ma non poteva fare a meno di cercare continue rassicurazioni. Allison, pazientemente, gli ripeteva le stesse cose di cui l'avevano già informato ma che, dette da lei, da sempre loro alleata, gli sembravano vere e, soprattutto, meno spaventose.  
 _Andava tutto bene. Non c'era motivo di preoccuparsi, Rick, non è più in pericolo._

Castle annuiva, la ringraziava, si scusava perfino, ma, non appena se ne era andata, tornava a dilaniarlo il timore che sarebbe successo qualcosa di imprevedibile che avrebbe fatto precipitare la situazione, anche se non c'era nessun motivo ragionevole per cui dovesse accadere.  
Era oscuramente consapevole che, a un certo punto, avrebbe dovuto affrontare i demoni che infestavano i suoi momenti di quiete, ma preferiva dedicarsi al compito di dissipare le paure di Kate.

L'esame sommario lo lasciò soddisfatto. La trovò in forma, nei limiti delle possibilità di una persona che aveva trascorso un lungo periodo in ospedale.  
Ne fu sollevato, perché significava che avrebbe potuto riportarla a casa. Doveva solo aspettare che si cambiasse, che raccogliesse le sue cose, e infine avrebbero potuto lasciarsi alle spalle lo spiacevole soggiorno, augurandosi di non fare più ritorno.  
"Ti sei fermato a parlare con la tua prossima moglie?", gli chiese Kate, tornando a occuparsi dei suoi oggetti personali.  
Kate era al corrente, grazie al suo fiuto investigativo, dei suoi incontri giornalieri con Allison. L'argomento era sempre stato fonte di spietate prese in giro nei suoi confronti, che Castle aveva accettato divertito, senza dar loro nessuna importanza.  
Dopo un certo numero di ripetizioni, che andavano sempre a finire nella stessa direzione, si era allarmato. Possibile che le sue frasi nascondessero qualcosa di più serio? Via, si trattava di lui. Non guardava una donna da quando l'aveva incontrata. Non poteva avere dei dubbi sul suo amore.  
Le aveva spiegato più e più volte che lui non aveva nessuna intenzione di sposare nessun'altra perché aveva già una moglie, che sarebbe rimasta al suo fianco per __molti anni a venire.__  
E se per caso la moglie in oggetto avesse voluto lasciarlo per scomparire nella notte a bordo della sua moto fiammante, appena rimessa a nuovo, lui avrebbe miseramente trascorso i suoi giorni nel rimpianto, amandola di imperituro amore, immerso nella sofferenza. Poteva bastare?  
Aveva scherzato – non intendeva certo permetterle di andare in giro per il mondo senza almeno fare il possibile per fermarla – ma Kate era sembrata aver bisogno di quelle rassicurazioni. Non era da lei.  
Forse la tragedia che avevano vissuto, di cui non avevano mai parlato, neppure una volta, neppure una parola detta per sbaglio, l'aveva resa più vulnerabile. O forse erano gli ormoni.  
Ogni tanto dimenticava, quando veniva investito da recriminazioni e scoppi di nervosismo ingiustificato, che non si trattava solo delle umane reazioni di una persona inquieta, imprigionata da troppo tempo in una squallida camera di ospedale, ma che il suo intero mondo umorale era in subbuglio. Dovevano ancora prendere le misure della loro nuova vita.

Le si avvicinò, girando intorno al letto fino ad affiancarla. Le strinse delicatamente le spalle con un braccio, baciandola piano tra i capelli, legati in un nodo provvisorio, che fece attenzione a non sciogliere. Aveva ancora molto chiari in mente i rimbrotti con cui l'aveva investito perché non era stato in grado di aiutarla a raccoglierli con un semplice elastico, visto che lei non riusciva a farlo da sola.  
Capiva che era frustrante, per una persona come lei, orgogliosa e indipendente, farsi aiutare nelle minime incombenze della cura della sua persona, ma più di una volta aveva desiderato darci un taglio. Letteralmente. Ma poi cosa avrebbe accarezzato piano mentre dormiva, attento a non svegliarla?

Kate si appoggiò contro di lui, per un breve istante di saluto e di conforto, prima di farsi dare la borsa che le aveva portato, per controllare il contenuto.  
Castle si sedette sulla poltrona che aveva ormai memorizzato l'impronta del suo corpo e si preparò ad attendere che finisse di prepararsi. Non si era reso conto che con il tempo si fosse accumulata tanta roba da arredare un intero appartamento. Il colpevole principale era stato lui. Anche se aveva smesso di portarle fiori perché "siamo in un ospedale, non in una serra", non era mai arrivato da lei a mani vuote e i risultati erano visibili.  
Aveva amato vederla strappare con gioia infantile la carta che avvolgeva i suoi doni quotidiani. Che male c'era a viziarla? Era viva, ed era più di quanto avesse sperato. Le avrebbe comprato l'intera città, se glielo avesse chiesto.

Non gli aveva mai permesso di acquistare nessun oggetto per il bambino, non solo perché era troppo presto e, secondo la saggezza popolare, avrebbe portato male. Con tutto quello che avevano affrontato uscendone indenni, erano moralmente al di sopra di ogni rituale scaramantico.  
Era stata però una sua precisa richiesta, quella di non dire alle loro famiglie e ai loro amici che avrebbero avuto un bambino, finché non fosse tornata a casa. Lui aveva perfino il dubbio che non avrebbe voluto comunicarlo ad anima viva finché non fosse nato. Forse intendeva convincerli che avessero trovato un neonato sulla soglia di casa, non che sarebbe stata un'eventualità così remota, trattandosi di loro.  
Kate si disinteressò della borsa, abbandonandola accanto a lei sul letto, fissando un punto sul pavimento senza vederlo.

"Va tutto bene?". Si sporse verso di lei, un po' inquieto, credendo che si trattasse di un repentino cambio d'umore. Sperava non fosse qualcosa di più serio.  
Lo colse di sorpresa allacciandogli le braccia intorno al collo e appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Lasciò andare un lieve sospiro, abbandonandosi contro di lui.  
Le strinse con cautela il corpo esile. Era troppo magra. Il soggiorno in ospedale, soprattutto per colpa del cibo insapore che si sforzava di mangiare solo per puro senso del dovere, le aveva fatto perdere peso. Era uno dei problemi che lo angustiavano. Era ovvio che dovesse mettere su qualche chilo, viste le sue condizioni. Sentì le ossa sotto le mani, quando gliele fece scorrere sulla schiena, per darle il conforto che desiderava e che non era mai stata molto brava a chiedere. Poteva perfino contarle le costole.  
"Sei nostalgica all'idea di andartene?", le mormorò all'orecchio. Gli rispose con uno sbuffo che le sollevò la cassa toracica. Gli sembrava di avere tra le braccia un uccellino.  
"No, non vedo l'ora di andarmene". Lo ripeteva da giorni. "È solo che...".  
Alzò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi. "Se mi succede qualcosa?".  
"Non ti fidi delle mie doti di infermiere?". Tentò di buttarla sull'umorismo, ma lei non colse.  
"Qui basta suonare il campanello e arriva qualcuno che sa cosa fare".  
"Non abitiamo nel deserto. In cinque minuti siamo qui".  
Non aveva nessuna intenzione di riportarcela, per la cronaca.  
"Ma non succederà niente. Altrimenti non ti lascerebbero andare con tanta facilità".  
Lo fissò dubbiosa. Era sempre stato così poco credibile ai suoi occhi?  
"Vuoi che facciamo il giro dell'isolato per tutto il giorno, così da non allontanarci troppo? Possiamo affittare un camper, se ti fa sentire più tranquilla, per rimanere parcheggiati qui sotto, senza farci notare. Oppure puoi metterti al collo uno di quei dispositivi per le persone anziane, così se stai male puoi allertare tutti gli ospedali della città, premendo solo un pulsante".  
Lo zittì mettendogli una mano davanti alla bocca. Lui le morse piano le dita.  
"Ho capito, Castle, non c'è bisogno di continuare. Usciremo di qui tra cinque minuti e non sarà necessario tornare. Giusto?".  
"Proprio così", annuì soddisfatto. Gli era andata meglio di altre volte.

L'aspettò mentre si cambiava senza, come era prevedibile, accettare il suo aiuto. Vederla in abiti civili lo colpì più del previsto. Sembrava essere tornata la vecchia Beckett, solo un po' meno vivace del solito e molto più pallida. Seguirono saluti, abbracci e raccomandazioni di non farsi più vedere lì dentro fino al momento della nascita, quando invece avrebbero voluto essere avvisati tutti, anzi perché non li avvisavano in tempo reale quando fosse entrata in travaglio? Il reparto maternità non era molto lontano, se li avessero mandati a chiamare avrebbero potuto assistere.  
Castle grugnì in silenzio, già sudando all'idea di tutte quelle persone riunite intorno a sua moglie partoriente, di lì a qualche mese.  
Che bella idea, così intima, perché non ci aveva pensato?  
Capiva che, per via del fatto di aver salvato lei e il bambino ed essersi occupati della loro famiglia, si sentivano un po' tutti i genitori del piccolo in arrivo, ma avrebbe preferito che fosse chiaro chi potesse rivendicare il titolo di padre e chi no.

Non voleva inoltre che si stancasse troppo, proprio quel giorno che sarebbe stato così pieno di emozioni, quindi le fece scudo con il suo corpo, tagliando corto e traghettandola oltre il gruppo di persone piene di buone intenzioni, ma troppo rumorose, per raggiungere la relativa tranquillità dell'ascensore.  
Fu lì che incontrarono Allison, che li salutò visibilmente commossa. Abbracciò prima Kate, dandole appuntamento di lì a qualche giorno – era stato deciso che sarebbe rimasta il suo medico per tutta la gravidanza – e poi si volse verso di lui con gli occhi lucidi. Di quel passo si sarebbero messi a piangere tutti. Anche se da un punto di vista professionale si era occupata solo di Kate, era stata di grande aiuto nel guarire anche lui, rendendogli meno pesante il suo fardello, con i suoi modi amichevoli e la grande comprensione. La strinse forte, pensando che era la prima volta che avevano un contatto così personale, e mormorò un grazie sommesso, con il quale sperava di riuscire a renderle tutta la gratitudine per quello che aveva fatto per loro, fin da quando era stata l'unica a trattarlo con simpatia e umanità. Non riuscì a fare di meglio, ma sapeva che non erano necessarie tante parole.

Finalmente furono liberi. Avevano concesso loro di uscire da un'uscita secondaria, visto che la notizia del doppio ferimento di un capitano di polizia e del marito, famoso scrittore, non era passata inosservata. L'ospedale li aveva protetti con grande determinazione dall'assalto dei giornalisti e lui era riuscito ad andare avanti e indietro passando inosservato, cosa che aveva facilitato la sua vita in molteplici modi. Non avrebbe avuto la forza di preoccuparsi anche della stampa.  
Kate fece qualche respiro profondo. Castle era stato preoccupato che il passaggio dalla calma silenziosa dell'ospedale al caos della città fosse troppo brusco.  
Kate sembrava non esserne infastidita, anzi, era felice, forse per la prima volta da settimane. Aveva già cambiato aspetto, il colorito era più acceso e le brillavano gli occhi. Castle provò un'improvvisa sensazione di calore e di fiducia, convinto, per la prima volta, che sarebbe andato tutto bene. Non si trattava più delle vuote affermazioni che aveva usato per convincerla che il peggio era passato, ma l'irragionevole certezza che il loro futuro sarebbe stato luminoso come era sempre dovuto essere, come se la loro vita potesse ricominciare esattamente da dove si era fermata quel giorno di maggio.  
"Fermiamoci da qualche parte", gli propose Kate, mentre tentava invano di aiutarla a prendere posto in auto.  
"Dove?", domandò titubante. Aveva programmato di accompagnarla a casa e tenercela per sempre, probabilmente. Era l'unico posto in cui poteva farla stare al sicuro, dopo l'ospedale, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di esporla ai rischi di una città pericolosa.  
"Ho voglia di caffè", gli rispose dopo qualche istante di riflessione.  
Castle non disse niente. Avrebbe desiderato con tutto il cuore darle quello che desiderava, ma era più importante la sua incolumità.  
"Voglio solo sedermi a un tavolino all'aperto con mio marito. Come le persone normali. Solo per cinque minuti?", lo blandì, sporgendosi con un po' di fatica verso di lui per baciarlo piano sulle labbra, permettendogli di affondare le mani nei suoi capelli e spettinarglieli, senza lamentarsi.  
Al diavolo la cautela. L'avrebbe portata ovunque volesse.


	8. Otto

8\. Beckett

Era stata Kate a volere che si sedessero all'aperto, anche se il clima avrebbe piuttosto suggerito di rifugiarsi all'interno.  
Aveva bisogno di respirare aria nuova e di sentire il vento tra i capelli. Sentirsi viva, sentirsi parte di un mondo da cui era stata strappata a forza.  
Aveva scelto lei quel piccolo locale sconosciuto, indicandolo dal finestrino dell'auto, mentre erano fermi a un semaforo. A caso.  
Ancora non lo sapeva – c'erano così tante domande che preferiva non porsi, per il bene di tutti – ma quel gesto nascondeva la voglia di crearsi nuove memorie, una nuova vita.  
Non era pronta a tornare nei luoghi familiari, che un tempo avevano fatto parte della loro quotidianità e che avevano costruito le fondamenta di quello che erano stati e che non erano più.  
Era tutto diverso, tutto cambiato. Sarebbe venuto il momento di curare le ferite, di riannodare fili spezzati, ma adesso era troppo presto.  
Adesso voleva solo prendere confidenza con la donna che era diventata, quella in cui era stata costretta a trasformarsi. Voleva farlo con suo marito e nessun altro.  
Voleva fingere che fossero due estranei in una città che non sapeva niente di loro. Due vite anonime su cui il destino non si era accanito, rischiando di lasciare solo detriti alla deriva.  
Almeno per qualche minuto.

Castle la fece accomodare con troppa premura. Anche quello era un argomento da chiarire molto in fretta, ma per il momento gli sorrise grata per le sue attenzioni. Il punto non era che fosse troppo soffocante nel prendersi cura di lei. Al contrario. Lei lo amava anche di più per questo.  
Il punto era che anche lui aveva bisogno di essere compreso e aiutato a lenire la sua sofferenza, quella personale, quella che non riguardava lei. Anche lui aveva subito un trauma.  
Ma se conosceva suo marito, anche solo un po', non avrebbe mai permesso a nessuno, neppure a se stesso, di scorgere quel lato di sé, quello ferito, quello che gli causava incubi notturni di cui non le aveva mai parlato, ma di cui lei indovinava l'esistenza, con l'istinto affinato da anni di crescente vicinanza.  
Lo attese, mentre entrava a ordinare due caffè, osservando il traffico del pomeriggio, il marciapiede ingombro di persone che si muovevano nervose per correre al prossimo appuntamento delle loro vite frenetiche.  
Era New York al massimo della sua nevrosi, e le era mancata. Era felice di essere tornata a far parte di quell'umanità indaffarata che sembrava convinta di avere a disposizione tutto il tempo del mondo. Non era così. Ma presumeva che fosse vero che l'istinto alla sopravvivenza fosse più forte dell'altro, quello oscuro, quello sotterraneo. Nessuno riuscirebbe davvero a vivere, se sapesse che è giunto il suo ultimo giorno.

Castle tornò da lei appoggiando con cautela due tazze colme di caffè sul tavolino in disparte che lei aveva scelto senza pensarci. Non sapeva se l'aveva fatto perché la vita cittadina era ancora poco gestibile, nelle sue condizioni, o se un'intuizione inconscia l'aveva portata a preferire una posizione più defilata, per non essere un facile bersaglio.  
Abbandonò i pensieri cupi quando sentì le labbra di Castle muoversi piano sul collo. Trasalì spaventata. Era la sua reazione primaria quando qualcosa, o qualcuno, le si faceva troppo vicino, invadendo lo spazio che definiva la sua incolumità. Cercava di controllarsi per dissimularlo, soprattutto a Castle, perché non voleva dargli il dispiacere di credere che perfino in sua presenza tenesse la guardia alta. Era una reazione istintiva, che non riusciva a gestire.

Allison l'aveva rassicurata che era del tutto normale. Era stato il suo medico a chiederle in più occasioni come si sentisse e Kate aveva capito che non si stava riferendo solo alle sue condizioni fisiche. Si erano guardate da sopra le lenzuola bianche ben tirate che sapevano di disinfettante e avevano comunicato senza parlare. Kate aveva compreso, grazie al suo sesto senso, di trovarsi davanti a una persona che, se pure provvista di grande sensibilità, non si sarebbe fatta ingannare dalle sue doti elusive.  
Quando Kate non aveva risposto, Allison aveva continuato spiegandole, come se si fosse trattata di una lezione di medicina, che se il corpo tende naturalmente a riprendersi, occupandosi nel frattempo di un'altra vita al suo interno, proprio come stava facendo il suo con grande impegno, la mente poteva aver bisogno di un po' più di tempo per fare i conti con l'enormità di quanto successo.  
 _ _Perché è enorme, Kate. Deve permettersi di accettarlo. Non deve fare l'eroina a tutti i costi__ _._  
Rischiare di morire insieme al proprio marito, dentro alla loro casa, rifugio d'elezione, e svegliarsi incinta, beh, semplicemente non capitava tutti igiorni.Era faticoso perfino da _immaginare_ , non era forse così? Come se fosse qualcosa di troppo grande perché il cervello riuscisse a contenere l'intero quadro.

 _Potevamo morire. Sono felice che siamo tutti vivi,_ aveva risposto Kate decidendo che quella sarebbe stata la sua versione standard e politicamente corretta. Non doveva essere grata che avessero battuto le statistiche, anche quella volta? Era quello che dicevano tutti e che si aspettavano che lei pensasse. Eccoli accontentati.  
Allison aveva ascoltato il suo bel discorso preconfezionato sulle gioie di essere ancora tutti al mondo, con la benedizione di un membro in più, per dare inizio a quella famiglia la cui creazione aveva inconsapevolmente rimandato per anni, senza farsi impressionare.  
Si era seduta accanto a lei sul letto, l'aveva guardata con grande attenzione e le aveva fatto solo una domanda. "È arrabbiata, vero, Kate?".  
Non era riuscita a rimanere impassibile di fronte a quel dispiegamento di grande comprensione. Era per colpa di quei maledetti ormoni, che la facevano piangere in ogni occasione. Qualcuno la capiva. Qualcuno sapeva come si sentiva. Non era lei a essere strana. O ingrata.  
Perché era proprio così, naturalmente. Era arrabbiata. Era così furibonda che avrebbe voluto alzarsi e rompere tutti gli oggetti che avesse incontrato sul suo cammino. E si sentiva triste, molto spesso. E colpevole perché, ovviamente, era tutta colpa sua. Di chi, altrimenti?  
Era sgorgato tutto da un punto inaccessibile dentro di lei, come la piena di un fiume lungamente trattenuta da argini pericolanti. Non era stata meglio per magia. Allison non le aveva regalato facili soluzioni. L'aveva ascoltata in silenzio, senza toccarla per esprimere vicinanza e conforto. Kate l'aveva apprezzato, perché non l'avrebbe sopportato.

Era un sollievo poter parlare con qualcuno che non si aveva timore di ferire e che non sarebbe andato via con l'animo appesantito dalle sue confessioni. Lei non voleva far star male nessuno. Ma non poteva impedirsi di essere confusa e ricolma di emozioni ingestibili.  
Kate aveva continuato a fissare la porta con apprensione, temendo che Castle arrivasse nel bel mezzo del suo sfogo e se ne facesse carico. Dalla determinazione di Allison, e dalla sua notevole calma, era convinta che avesse dato disposizioni perché lo trattenessero altrove, forse mentendogli. Era sicura che dietro a quei modi garbati battesse un cuore d'acciaio pronto a tutto. Forse avrebbe dovuto assumerla al distretto.  
Era stata una novità piacevole non sentirle dire, come avevano fatto tutti - Lanie, suo padre, perfino Esposito in modo un po' brusco e imbarazzato -, che doveva essere lieta di avere un marito che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei e che l'avrebbe aiutata a superare tutto. E che lei, anzi, doveva farlo per lui, sforzarsi di stare meglio in modo da uscire da quel letto e tornare alla vita di prima. Kate aveva avuto voglia di vomitare, e non solo per la nausea da gravidanza. Quella era leggera e compariva solo al mattino. Più le ricordavano quanto fosse splendido lo spirito di abnegazione di Castle nei suoi confronti, più voleva gridare a tutti che anche lui aveva bisogno di conforto e cure, se ne rendeva conto solo lei? Costretta in quel letto senza poter fare nulla per lui? Potevano stare tutti zitti?!

Le chiacchierate con Allison erano andate avanti in modo casuale, senza appuntamenti fissi, senza che diventasse un altro degli obblighi ai quali Kate era sottoposta quotidianamente. Obbligarsi a mangiare, alzarsi dal letto, provare a fare qualche passo, stare su di morale, non far preoccupare Castle. Avevano parlato di molte cose, spesso senza toccare apertamente l'argomento del suo equilibrio emotivo, ma ogni volta Kate aveva fatto un passo in più verso l'accettazione degli eventi. 

"Un penny per i tuoi pensieri".  
La voce di Castle la riscosse dalle sue riflessioni. Le capitava spesso di distrarsi, perdendo contatto con la realtà circostante. Lui andava sempre a prenderla, ovunque lei fosse. Era il suo Orfeo, ma lui non si sarebbe voltato indietro.  
Gli sorrise, stringendo tra le mani la tazza di caffè che si stava rapidamente raffreddando. Aveva desiderato così a lungo berlo che voleva ritardare il piacere il più possibile.  
"Se questo fosse una frase da primo appuntamento, me ne sarei già andata. Niente di più originale, scrittore?".  
Sapeva che lui si tranquillizzava, quando lei se ne usciva con il suo solito sarcasmo. Pensava che stesse tornando la solita Beckett. Lei era felice di renderlo felice. Si riduceva tutto a quello ed era così semplice, a pensarci.  
"Stiamo di nuovo facendo quel gioco in cui fingiamo di esserci appena incontrati e io voglio uscire con te? Perché a me va benissimo".  
"Oddio, no, Castle. Questo significherebbe che devo ancora nascondere per anni il fatto di volerti portare nel mio letto?".  
La reazione che gli si disegnò sul volto fu quasi comica. Era così ingenuo.  
"Lo stai ammettendo, finalmente? L'ho sempre saputo che mi hai desiderato fin dall'inizio, bugiarda. Puoi ripeterlo? Devo registrare l'evento".  
Tirò fuori il cellulare per documentare la sua rivelazione.  
"Piano, Castle. Ti volevo solo carnalmente. E solo per una volta. Per vedere... come sarebbe stato...".  
"Immagino non ti sia dispiaciuto, se hai finito con lo sposarmi e avere bambini a tua insaputa".  
Gli indirizzò un'occhiata ammonitrice.  
"Non toccherei quel punto se fossi in te. Non ti ho ancora perdonato. Ho solo lasciato cadere la questione".  
"Ti ripeto per l'ennesima volta...".  
L'avevano fatto spesso. Lei lo accusava di essere il colpevole e lui cercava di difendersi dal ruolo di fecondatore virile. Li faceva stare bene. Li faceva pensare al futuro. Era l'unica cosa che li aveva fatti andare avanti, in certi momenti.

Fu lei a cercare le sue labbra, perché aveva sempre la sensazione che Castle la ritenesse troppo fragile per permetterle di uscire dalla campana di vetro in cui voleva tenerla a forza. La trattava da reliquia sacra e, sospettava, questo significava che era troppo riguardoso per osare qualche approccio un po' più spudorato di tenerle la mano o accarezzarle i capelli.  
Castle le rifilò un bacio delicato sulle labbra, predisponendosi automaticamente alla solita resa, ma lei gli dimostrò che non era quella che desiderava. Era stanca di averlo sempre a rispettosa distanza. Non avevano forse imparato a non sprecare la loro vita in inutili attese? Chissà, magari se fossero tornati indietro, quella prima sera avrebbe accettato di uscire con lui. Non l'avrebbero mai saputo.  
Fu un conforto quando le sue barriere cedettero, dopo un'iniziale resistenza, in cui l'aveva dovuto trattenere quasi a forza e sentì la lingua farsi strada tra le sue labbra, come un tempo. Si sentiva viva per la prima volta da settimane.  
Non ebbe modo di chiedersi come dovevano apparire visti da fuori, una coppia sposata che si baciava al tavolino di un bar, così ansiosi di ritrovarsi da dimenticare il caffè che nessuno dei due aveva ancora bevuto.  
Si fermarono solo quando fu evidente che non si sarebbero trattenuti dallo strapparsi i vestiti, con le mani ansiose già a cercare la pelle nuda.  
Si ricomposero, simulando indifferenza. Per fortuna nessuno li stava guardando. Era pur sempre New York. La gente era troppo impegnata con le proprie vite per occuparsi di loro. Si sorrisero complici su una nota vagamente isterica.  
"Smettila di fissarmi le labbra, o non riuscirò a impedirmi di ricominciare", le sussurrò all'orecchio, minando la minima compostezza che stava faticosamente ostentando.  
"Non lo sto facendo!", protestò indispettita.  
"Bugiarda. Lo fai sempre. L'hai sempre fatto. Soprattutto quando sapevi che non rischiavi di doverti assumere le tue responsabilità".  
"Vuoi dire che io ho sempre tentato di sedurti? Queste fantasie sono estreme anche per te, Rick". La cosa le stava sfuggendo di mano. Come si era finiti con lei colpevole e ammaliatrice?  
"Chi ha appena tentato di farlo in pubblico, signora Castle?".  
Cercò di impressionarlo con una delle sue occhiate. Non funzionavano, in quei momenti.  
"Coprirò di indifferenza le tue uscite blateranti, uomo che ho sposato per sbaglio". Gli fece una linguaccia e si concentrò finalmente sul suo caffè. Avere la sua mano sul ginocchio non stava aiutando a tornare alla normalità.  
Ne bevve un sorso, che quasi sputò.  
"Castle", lo fissò inorridita. "Non ricordi più i miei gusti? Che cos'è questa brodaglia?".  
Non solo era quasi freddo, e già per quello imbevibile, ma aveva un gusto strano. Che qualcuno stesse cercando di avvelenarli? No, doveva stare calma e smetterla con quelle paranoie. Nessuno voleva far loro del male. Non più.  
Lo assaggiò anche lui.  
"È sempre il solito caffè, esattamente identico alle migliaia che ti ho portato ogni mattina, da otto anni a questa parte".


	9. Nove

9.

"Beckett, c'è una cosa che devi sapere".  
Castle la trattenne per un braccio, quando era già quasi fuori dall'ascensore. Era stanca, più di quanto volesse ammettere e, per quanto si fosse goduta i primi preziosi istanti in compagnia di suo marito, dopo settimane di isolamento forzato, tutto quello che desiderava in quel momento era tornarsene al loft.  
Le porte si richiusero, Kate raccolse tutta la pazienza che le era rimasta, prima di voltarsi verso di lui.  
"Che cosa c'è, Castle?". Fece un profondo respiro, per calmare un'improvvisa vertigine. Doveva almeno sedersi. La voce tradì tutto il suo sfinimento.  
"Ho dimenticato di dirti una cosa".  
"È una rivelazione che può attendere? Perché voglio solo entrare, cambiarmi e mettermi comoda". Gli si fece più vicina, abbassando il tono della voce, e anche lo sguardo. Gli lisciò pieghe invisibili del colletto della camicia, fissandolo da sotto le ciglia.  
"Che ne dici di tu, io, il divano e la carbonara che mi hai promesso?".  
Castle scoppiò a ridere forte. "Hai ancora fame, dopo tutto quello che hai appena mangiato?". Lo disse compiaciuto e orgoglioso. Kate sapeva che il suo appetito era in cima a tutte le preoccupazioni di Castle relative al suo benessere. Era una lunga lista.

Dopo il fiasco del caffè imbevibile, anche se Kate era ancora convinta che si fosse trattato di una miscela sbagliata o l'inesperienza di chi l'aveva preparato, aveva ripiegato con decisione su qualcosa di commestibile da mettersi nello stomaco.  
Castle le aveva elencato l'esigua scelta che il locale offriva, prendendo in prestito un menu stropicciato che mostrava i segni delle molte mani che l'avevano toccato.  
Disgustato, l'aveva maneggiato con un tovagliolino di carta, facendo buon viso a cattivo gioco. Doveva _odiare_ l'idea di starsene seduto lì, al di sotto dei suoi soliti standard.  
Aveva optato per un frullato – era sano, conteneva frutta, era un concentrato di vitamine. Non era quello che avrebbe fatto felici tutti? Si era fermata perplessa quando si era trattato di comunicare come desiderava che glielo preparassero. Non ne aveva idea. Cioè, sì, ovviamente sapeva come ordinarlo. Ma il piccolo __C__ sarebbe stato d'accordo? O l'avrebbe fatta di nuovo passare attraverso spiacevole esperienza di trovare disgustoso qualcosa che un tempo le era piaciuto molto?  
Saltò fuori che, per fortuna, _baby Castle_ condivideva le sue stesse preferenze per i frutti esotici. Non le si rovesciò lo stomaco, né ebbe voglia di versare il frullato nel primo vaso di fiori, senza farsene accorgerne. Al contrario, le risvegliò un grande appetito, stimolato anche dal passaggio di un'omelette, destinata a un altro cliente. La voleva anche lei. Non c'era nient'altro al mondo che bramasse tanto quanto quell'omelette.

Era stato a quel punto che Castle le aveva chiesto se non volesse anche un piatto di ravioli. Perché non una carbonara? A quell'ora del pomeriggio era l'ideale. Aveva aggiunto che di quel passo sarebbe dovuto uscire a fare la spesa più spesso del previsto, o non sarebbe riuscito a star dietro alle sue richieste.  
Davanti all'evidente presa in giro, Kate aveva arricciato il naso, che lui aveva baciato, facendola sentire sciocca e felice. Era così che avrebbero dovuto impiegare la loro vita, di lì in avanti. Dovevano comportarsi come una giovane coppia in amore. Avevano sprecato troppo tempo dando la caccia a cose di nessuna importanza, che li avevano quasi fatti ammazzare. Dovevano rivedere le loro priorità. Doveva cambiare tutto.  
Castle le aveva promesso di cucinare la carbonara per cena, vantandosi di essere il miglior cuoco del mondo, non solo per quello specifico piatto, e lei aveva ribattuto che lo sapeva benissimo, non l'aveva forse sposato per questo? In più amava quando cucinava per lei.

L'effetto violento e straniante di quelle parole, mormorate nell'euforia dei loro amorevoli scambi da ragazzini innamorati, l'aveva gelata di colpo. In un repentino cambio d'umore si ritrovò qualcosa in gola che rischiava di farla soffocare e gli occhi gonfi di lacrime, pronte a traboccare. Aveva faticato a ricacciarle indietro tutte, ma era necessario che lo facesse. Non c'era nessun motivo per cui dovesse rovinare il primo bel momento trascorso insieme a Castle, finalmente liberi.  
Lui era rimasto altrettanto scosso dalle sue parole, il ricordo di quel mattino che aveva cambiato tutto ancora vivo e terribile.  
Kate aveva guardato lontano, oltre la strada, per chiudere le emozioni nel cassetto inaccessibile da cui minacciavano dispettosamente di fuggire più spesso del previsto.

Castle l'aveva fatta voltare verso di lui. Era rigida, chiusa dentro il suo recinto protettivo. L'aveva presa tra le braccia. Kate aveva sentito parte del grumo di sofferenza sciogliersi a contatto con il calore del suo corpo.  
"Caleb è morto. LokSat è in prigione. E noi siamo qui a goderci un normale pomeriggio qualunque. Nessuno ci farà più del male".  
Le sarebbe piaciuto credere a quel bel quadretto di vita familiare, ma non era pronta a farlo. Da qualche parte era già nascosto il prossimo pericolo, ne era certa. Avevano rischiato troppo quella volta, per riuscire a scrollarsi di dosso la paura come se si fosse trattato di un vecchio cappotto passato di moda.  
Però era sempre piacevole essere avvolta dal suo abbraccio. Non ne aveva mai abbastanza. Doveva toccarlo, per accertarsi che fosse vivo. Forse era un bisogno che le stava prendendo la mano, forse stava diventando maniacale, ma aveva ancora inciso nella mente l'attimo di orrore in cui l'aveva visto sul pavimento e si era convinta, istantaneamente, che sarebbe morto. Ne era stata sicura mentre cadeva a terra, colpita. Non aveva pensato alla propria, di morte. Sapeva che le ferite potevano essere gravi, ma non aveva temuto per sé. Era riuscita a pensare solo a Castle, al modo di raggiungerlo e pietosamente, farsi portare via insieme a lui.

"Hanno organizzato una festa a sorpresa per il tuo ritorno".  
Non se lo era aspettata e non era decisamente qualcosa in cima alla lista dei suoi desideri in quella circostanza. Kate aprì la bocca per commentare la notizia, ma non venne fuori niente. Castle sembrava aspettarsi una scenata che non arrivò. Non aveva le forze. Voleva solo stendersi nel loro letto, nella quiete della loro camera e lasciarsi andare, con lui accanto. Voleva parole sussurrate e tocchi lievi. Ne aveva bisogno. Invece doveva stamparsi un sorriso di circostanza, tirar fuori energie che non sapeva dove recuperare e affrontare un affettuoso gruppo di persone festanti che volevano solo il suo bene.  
"Di chi è stata l'idea?", lo interrogò, pratica. Non era il caso di mostrare la sua insofferenza, visto che non avrebbe cambiato la situazione.  
"Mia madre... ?". Castle era sempre ripiegato su se stesso in posizione di difesa, in attesa dell'imminente scoppio della bomba. Che cosa pensava che sarebbe successo? Che si mettesse a urlare in ascensore?  
Perché no, in effetti?  
"Tu lo sapevi?", glielo chiese per offrirgli la possibilità di salvarsi. Forse l'avevano appena avvisato con un messaggio e ne era stato ignaro fino a quel momento.  
Castle annuì, capendo di aver perso la partita, ma non potendo mentirle.  
"Se è così, perché mi hai portato in giro per la città? Sono qui da ore, immagino. E, soprattutto, se è una festa a sorpresa, perché me lo stai spiattellando?!".  
All'improvviso le era venuto da ridere, sempre a proposito di sbalzi umorali. L'idea di lei che mangiava l'omelette più buona da che avesse memoria - a parte quelle che le preparava Castle -, mentre a casa loro amici e parenti attendevano sempre più impazienti il loro arrivo, aveva qualcosa di comico.  
"Perché sono generoso e voglio offrirti una possibilità di fuga. Possiamo andarcene in albergo".  
L'idea era allettante, ma sfortunatamente non attuabile. Non avrebbe mai potuto fare niente del genere al gruppo di persone riunite apposta per festeggiare il suo ritorno. Si trattava della loro famiglia allargata. Tutti, a modo loro, erano stati presenti e disponibili per loro. Non poteva andarsene, non era giusto.  
Castle era invece molto più propenso a portarla via di lì, glielo leggeva negli occhi.

"Non è che ne non sia felice, Castle. È solo che non so se sono in grado di reggere la fatica". E nessuno sapeva del bambino. Doveva annunciarlo in quella circostanza? Si strinse i lembi della giacca intorno al corpo, in un istintivo gesto di protezione. Non sapeva se era pronta a comunicare la notizia del nuovo arrivo. Le sembrava di riuscire a proteggerlo meglio dai pericoli reali o immaginari, se nessuno era al corrente della sua presenza. __Nasconditi, se vuoi essere felice.__ Si rimproverò. Erano solo delle stupide superstizioni a cui lei non aveva mai creduto.  
La sicurezza del suo bambino non dipendeva certo da quello.  
"Visto che sono tutti qui credi che potremmo... dovremmo dirglielo?", gli domandò pensierosa, valutando la situazione. Forse sarebbe stato meglio affrontare la questione una volta per tutte. Del resto non poteva tenerlo nascosto per sempre. "A meno che tu non voglia dirlo prima ad Alexis, voi due da soli". Sì, era più giusto così.  
Aveva il diritto di saperlo in via privata, e non insieme a tutti gli altri che, se pur legati alla loro famiglia, non sarebbero diventati i fratelli maggiori di nessuno. Questo avrebbe inoltre ritardato la confessione comunitaria. Era un bel sollievo.  
Castle non rispose, e questo fece suonare un campanello d'allarme in lei.  
"Credo di doverti dire anche qualcosa d'altro".  
Si stizzì. Basta segreti. Ne aveva fin sopra i capelli e non era nelle migliori condizioni di spirito.  
"Alexis lo sa già. Gliel'ho detto stamattina. Pensavo fosse più giusto così".  
Kate si rilassò, ma solo un po'. Certo, era ovvio che si fosse comportato nel modo più corretto. Solo che... provava comunque la sgradevole sensazione che avesse agito alle sue spalle. Non dovevano deciderlo insieme? D'altro canto si trattava pur sempre di sua figlia. Forse era lei a essere ipersensibile sull'argomento. O forse questo la obbligava a dirlo subito agli altri. Si sentiva messa alle strette e non era qualcosa che di norma le piacesse. A chi, del resto?  
"Va bene. Come vuoi. Adesso è meglio uscire da qui, comincia a mancarmi l'aria e non voglio farli aspettare più del previsto".  
"Kate".  
Gli aveva già dato le spalle, anche se era stata certa che non le avrebbe permesso di uscire di lì, se prima non avessero chiarito il malumore.  
"Ci pensiamo dopo, Castle".  
"Cinque minuti in più o in meno non cambieranno le cose".  
La costrinse a voltarsi di nuovo. C'era qualcosa di innaturale nello stare in ascensore ai ferri corti con il proprio marito, con una festa in suo onore ad attenderli.  
"Non potevo non farlo. Se l'avesse saputo da altri?".  
"Da chi, Castle? Lo sappiamo solo noi".  
 _È il_ _ _nostro__ _bambino, Castle._  
"Ok. È colpa mia. Non volevo lasciarmelo sfuggire senza pensarci. E volevo che lo sapesse. Vorrei che lo sapessero tutti, perché è una bella notizia e non succederà niente di male, se il mondo verrà messo al corrente del lieto evento, come sembri pensare tu".  
"Non penso affatto a una cosa del genere", si lamentò vivacemente, allontanandosi da lui per quanto le consentiva lo spazio ristretto.  
"È così e lo sai. E lo capisco. Ma non potevo non dirlo ad Alexis il prima possibile. Sarebbe stato ingiustificabile da parte mia lasciarla all'oscuro".  
Aveva ragione, non era così irragionevole da non capirlo.  
"Questo non toglie che dovevamo deciderlo io e te, _ _prima,__ non esserne messa al corrente in questo modo. Perché non me ne hai parlato? Sarei stata d'accordo". Forse.  
"Per proteggerti". Il tono solenne e le labbra che non riuscivano a trattenere il sorriso le fecero deporre le armi e alzare bandiera bianca.  
Solo lui poteva scherzare su una cosa del genere. E lo faceva perché lei non riusciva a resistergli, quando se ne usciva con qualcosa di così clamorosamente irriverente da fargli meritare il carcere a vita.  
"Vorrei abbandonarti ammanettato in un vicolo deserto", lo minacciò.  
Castle la chiuse in un angolo, ignorando le sue proteste. "Se è una delle tue fantasie, Beckett, sai che io sono disponibile. A tutto".  
Nella confusione che seguì riuscirono a premere inavvertitamente il pulsante che sbloccava le porte dell'ascensore. Fu proprio in quel momento che, probabilmente richiamati dalle loro voci ridacchianti, vennero sorpresi dall'intero gruppo di persone riunite a casa loro, apparso sulla soglia.  
La frase "prendetevi una stanza" riecheggiò nel silenzio stupefatto, facendola arrossire e vergognare moltissimo.  
Il miglior ritorno a casa di sempre.


	10. Dieci

10.

Kate percepiva solo un ronzio in sottofondo fatto di discorsi confusi e voci indistinte.  
Le sembrava di volteggiare leggera, ma distaccata, sopra l'affettuosa compagnia riunita al loft per festeggiare il suo ritorno. Era con loro, ma era soprattutto distante, lontana, chiusa in un altrove ovattato che era il suo scudo protettivo inespugnabile.  
Era come vedere se stessa dall'alto, un'estranea sorridente, serena, con un oceano calmo dentro di lei a lambire la sua coscienza vigile. Era una curiosa sensazione che non aveva mai provato prima d'ora.

Fluttuava senza trovare un punto al quale ancorarsi, finalmente in pace. Le spiaceva non essere più partecipativa, ma aveva l'impressione che agli altri bastasse la sua silenziosa presenza per tranquillizzarli.  
Forse era la prima volta da settimane in cui potevano scrollarsi di dosso il pesante fardello di ansie e paure che li aveva gravati.  
Lei e Castle stavano bene. Non era morto nessuno. Ridotto all'essenziale, era tutto quello che contava.  
Era curioso che nessuno dei presenti osasse pronunciare la parola che doveva averli perseguitati per tutto quel tempo – _morte -_ , come se il solo lambire quella possibilità, che a tratti doveva essere stata così reale da potercisi sprofondare dentro, la rendesse ancora pericolosa, nel loro presente. Come se si aspettassero un colpo di coda del destino malevolo.

Per lei e Castle era diverso, loro ne parlavano sempre. Ci ridevano su, per esorcizzarla o forse perché non avevano più paura. Era arrivata a prenderseli, ma avevano vinto loro, ancora una volta. Non avevano solo _vinto_ , avevano trionfato. La morte era stata costretta ad attendere, di nuovo, e così avrebbe fatto a lungo, ne era sicura. Lo sentiva in quel punto delle sue viscere da cui a intervalli regolari, proprio come in quel momento, si generava una fame primordiale che le avrebbe fatto divorare qualsiasi genere commestibile.  
Castle aveva ragione. Avrebbero dovuto raddoppiare le scorte, se fossero stati costretti a offrire continuamente sacrifici alimentari al piccolo tiranno che era entrato con prepotenza nelle loro esistenze.  
Per quale singolare istinto di autoconservazione la vita aveva deciso di dilagare dentro di lei proprio in quella circostanza? Qual era il messaggio? Di che cosa era il simbolo tutta quell'incredibile vicenda? E perché adesso si poneva quegli interrogativi mistici? Le era presa una deriva trascendentale, a seguito delle ultime prove eroiche? Meglio tenere quelle considerazioni per sé. Castle avrebbe sentenziato che aveva sempre saputo che alla fine avrebbe ceduto al fascino dell'irrazionale. Non era sua intenzione dargliela vinta proprio su quell'argomento.

"Avremo un bambino".  
Nel silenzio stupefatto che seguì si chiese chi avesse parlato. Si accorse solo con qualche secondo di ritardo che era stata lei. La voce pacata e decisa con cui era stato annunciato alle loro famiglie che presto ci sarebbe stato un membro in più ad allietare le loro riunioni, era stata la sua.  
Da dove era partita la necessità di quella rivelazione, non mediata da nessuna forma di decisione razionale?  
Si chiese se il bambino, oltre agli altri poteri extrasensoriali che aveva già dimostrato in abbondanza di possedere, tra i quali una certa granitica determinazione a rimanere attaccato alla vita, l'avesse spodestata anche dalla torre di controllo del suo cervello.  
Non si sarebbe stupita. Più tardi, quando sarebbero stati da soli sotto le coperte, nella loro camera immersa in una confortevole oscurità - immagine per la quale si struggeva già dal mattino, ma che sembrava fuori dalla loro portata - avrebbe confessato a Castle che le forse il bambino aveva iniziato ad avere una propria indipendente autonomia decisionale. Ne sarebbe stato entusiasta. Probabilmente, anzi, l'avrebbe tenuta sveglia tutta la notte per cercare di comunicare con il piccolo alieno, non più in via telepatica, come sospettava che avesse cercato di fare negli ultimi tempi, quando lo sorprendeva a fissare in modo molesto il suo ventre senza farsi notare.

Vide Castle fermarsi di colpo – non sapeva dove stesse andando, da quando erano tornati si era mosso avanti e indietro preso da mille incombenze – e rimanere a fissarla sbigottito. Si sentì colpevole, ma sotto sotto divertita. Era così poco da lei comportarsi in modo tanto imprevedibile, che cominciava a prenderci gusto. Castle lasciò cadere quello che aveva in mano sulla prima superficie disponibile e volò da lei, mentre intorno a loro continuava il silenzio attonito con il quale gli astanti avevano accolto la notizia.  
La prima a riprendersi fu Martha. "Beh, mi sembra un ottimo proposito. Il trionfo della luce sull'oscurità, i nuovi inizi. Era ora. Con tutto quel daffare che vi siete sempre dati, mi stupisce perfino che non sia successo prima".  
Improvvisamente furono tutti impegnati a fissarsi la punta delle scarpe e togliersi pelucchi dalle giacche. Castle le passò un braccio intorno alle spalle, con fare protettivo, o solo per tenerla calma. Forse non riusciva a decidere quale delle donne presenti nella stanza fosse quella maggiormente priva di controllo, se sua madre o sua moglie impazzita di colpo.  
Kate si nascose il volto tra le mani. Non era del tutto a suo agio nel far sapere al padre, seduto di fronte a lei, dettagli tanto intimi della sua vita coniugale.  
Riuscì perfino a non incrociare gli occhi di nessun presente.  
"Ma prima dovrai riprenderti, giusto? Rimetterti un po' in forze, sei così magra, dove vuoi mettere un bambino? Non avevo quei fianchi stretti nemmeno alla mia apparizione a Brodway", continuò Martha, esuberante e a proprio agio come al solito, quando l'attenzione del pubblico era concentrata su di lei.  
Castle si schiarì la voce. Dal momento che si era precipitato in suo soccorso, lasciò a lui l'onere di districare quella matassa ingarbugliata.  
"Quello che Kate sta cercando di dirvi, senza molto successo...".  
Ehi, lei si era spiegata benissimo. Erano stati gli altri ad aver travisato.  
Le lanciò un'occhiata di puro amore che la fece arrossire. "E' che è _già_ incinta. Quindi... è qualcosa di più di un __proposito__ ". Scandì bene l'ultima parola, perché non ci fossero dubbi. Alexis gli fece l'occhiolino dall'altra parte della stanza, alzando il calice nella loro direzione.  
Ma Martha non aveva ancora finito con loro.  
"Come sarebbe che sei già incinta? Sei appena tornata dall'ospedale! Non potevi lasciarla in pace almeno lì, Richard?!".  
"Mamma!". Kate sentì il ruggito rimbombare nel petto del marito, dove aveva appoggiato la testa in cerca di un nascondiglio.  
Raddrizzò la schiena, per recuperare il controllo di una situazione che stava precipitosamente andando alla deriva.  
"Ok. È il caso di spiegarci meglio. Quando sono arrivata al pronto soccorso, prima di portarmi in sala operatoria, si sono accorti per caso delle mie condizioni. Le cose si sono complicate un po', ma si è risolto tutto per il meglio. Adesso stiamo bene. Entrambi". Non le sembrarono convinti. "E anche Castle. Siamo tutti e tre in forma". A vederla forse non si sarebbe detto, ma cercò di trasmettere loro il suo ottimismo.

Dopo qualche altro istante di perplessità, si scatenò il putiferio. Castle cercò di proteggerla dall'assalto a fin di bene, ma il desiderio di dimostrarle il loro entusiasmo per la notizia fu straripante. Suo marito scivolò rapidamente ai margini del suo campo visivo, finché si rassegnò a doverla cedere agli altri. Si alzò per andare a recuperare una bottiglia di vino, che doveva aver tenuto in serbo proprio per quell'occasione, iniziando a riempire i i bicchieri di tutti.  
Ci furono abbracci, pianti, risate e tante domande che non necessitavano di risposta. Le faceva piacere aver condiviso quella notizia con loro, anche se aveva dovuto combattere con l'istinto protettivo ancestrale che da qualche tempo sembrava orientare le sue decisioni. Era bello poter dare una gioia a chi si era stato profondamente in ansia per loro due. E adesso sarebbero stati in tre. Lo erano già.

Mentre ancora impazzavano brindisi e festeggiamenti – a un certo punto si era chiesta se fosse normale tanta euforia, in fondo si trattava solo di un bambino, non pensavano che prima o poi sarebbe successo? - si alzò per sgranchirsi le gambe, perché non riusciva più a stare seduta. Colse la scusa di dover prendere le vitamine giornaliere, che erano ancora nella sua borsa in camera, dove Castle l'aveva depositata appena entrati.  
Era riuscita a non posare mai, nemmeno una volta, lo sguardo sul punto della loro casa dove... non finì la frase. Alcune cose dovevano rimanere indicibili.  
Trovò subito quello che cercava e decise che sarebbe andata in bagno a riempire un bicchiere d'acqua. Era più riservato ed era un modo di stare per qualche minuto lontano dalla folla per riposare un po'. Non c'erano altri motivi.  
Sentì dei passi leggeri dietro di lei che la fecero trasalire. Impose al suo cuore di rallentare. Si chiese quando avrebbe smesso di essere così vulnerabile e ipersensibile.

Non era Castle, come si era aspettata, ma suo padre, che si fermò a qualche passo di distanza, rispettoso e discreto come sempre. Non ricordava un'altra occasione in cui fosse entrato nella stanza che divideva con Castle. Si chiese se fosse normale sentirsi un po' in imbarazzo. Di certo dopo le confessioni di Martha, non era facile essere a proprio agio di fronte al padre.  
"Come stai, Katie? Non sei stanca?", si informò nel suo solito modo premuroso, ma non invadente.  
Si sentì sommergere da un'onda emotiva che avrebbe dovuto imparare a gestire, o forse solo accettare, molto rapidamente, se avesse voluto arrivare alla fine della gravidanza sana di mente. Guardò in basso, per riprendere il controllo di sé e riuscire a mettere in fila qualche parola di circostanza.  
Non ce ne fu bisogno perché Jim la prese tra le braccia e lei si trovò con la testa appoggiata sulla sua spalla, a inalare il profumo di casa, la sua prima casa, il suo primo rifugio, cercando di frenare le lacrime, mentre lui le accarezzava piano la schiena.  
"Avrei dovuto dirtelo prima", si scusò, asciugandosi gli occhi con le dita, uno per volta. "Ma la verità è che non volevo dirlo a nessuno".  
"Hai fatto bene", le rispose pieno di comprensione. "Devi fare solo quello che ti senti".  
Kate annuì, piena di gratitudine. Le parole di suo padre le avevano tolto un peso che non sapeva di aver sostenuto fino a quel momento.  
Le tolse i capelli dalla fronte, facendola sentire di nuovo bambina, e protetta.  
"Non vuoi riposare? Devi essere esausta".  
"Non lo sapevo, papà. Non sapevo di essere incinta. Non mi sarei mai esposta al pericolo, se solo avessi avuto il minimo dubbio". La confessione le uscì tutto d'un fiato, senza che fosse mai stata consapevole di quello che le bruciava dentro.  
Voleva che qualcuno l'assolvesse per un crimine che non aveva commesso, ecco tutto.  
"Non c'è bisogno che mi spieghi nulla. Lo so. Lo so che non l'avresti mai fatto". Nei suoi occhi vide solo una fiducia illimitata, che le tolse il fiato per il sollievo. Sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Si abbracciarono di nuovo. Le sembrò di cogliere il riflesso di Castle, in piedi sulla soglia della stanza, venuto ad accertarsi che andasse tutto bene.  
Anche suo padre si era accorto della sua presenza, visto che si rivolse a entrambi.  
"Adesso cacciateci tutti da casa vostra e concedetevi un po' di riposo. È un ordine. Qualcuno dovrà pur prendersi cura di mio nipote", ordinò loro, sforzandosi di parlare con un tono burbero, che risultò molto convincente, almeno su Castle.  
"Sissignore", mormorò mettendosi quasi sull'attenti.  
E le lacrime di Kate si sciolsero in una risata liberatoria.


	11. Undici

_11._

"Che cosa ci fai ancora qui? Tuo padre ti ha ordinato di metterti a letto".  
Se ne erano andati tutti, finalmente. Non si era sentita nemmeno un po' colpevole quando aveva chiuso la porta con sollievo, dopo il lungo commiato fatto di raccomandazioni, reiterate congratulazioni e offerte di aiuto, per qualsiasi cosa avesse bisogno.  
Aveva solo bisogno che se ne andassero.

Il silenzio e la solitudine erano scesi come un balsamo sull'intera casa.  
Castle si era dato da fare per ripristinare una parvenza di ordine, raccogliendo piatti, bicchieri e pezzi di carta da regalo colorata finita in qualche angolo, senza accorgersi che lei si era acciambellata sul divano, la testa abbandonata contro i cuscini, nel primo momento di relax che si era potuta concedere. Kate aveva pigramente assistito al suo indaffarato andirivieni, così assorto nei suoi pensieri da non far caso a lei. Fino a quando si era imbattuto nei suoi occhi che lo osservavano attenti.

"Ha detto che dovevo riposarmi, non che dovessi stare a letto. Mio padre non direbbe mai la parola __letto__ davanti a te, soprattutto dopo lo spettacolo di Martha".  
Castle fece una smorfia di esagerata esasperazione al ricordo delle ultime intemperanze materne, mentre prendeva posto accanto a lei, sospirando di fatica e sfinimento.  
Gli diede dei piccoli colpetti affettuosi sulla gamba. "Sei stanco anche tu". Non era una domanda, solo una constatazione dovuta al volto scavato e agli occhi arrossati; forse sfregandoseli aveva rotto qualche capillare.  
Gli fece appoggiare la testa sulla propria spalla. Tra i due era lei quella con qualche riserva di energia ancora intatta, visto che lui si era occupato di lei, della casa e degli ospiti, senza concedersi un istante di tregua fin dal mattino. Giocherellò con i peli corti sulla nuca, passando le dita lievi sull'attaccatura dei capelli, per poi scendere leggera a sfiorargli il collo e facendogli il solletico.  
Castle mugolò di piacere. "Potrei addormentarmi da un momento all'altro", ammise.  
Kate scoppiò a ridere. "Sei tu che hai bisogno di un letto. Non io".  
Non giunse nessun commento. Forse si era già arreso al sonno.  
Kate allungò l'altro braccio, quello libero, per raggiungere la coperta che doveva essere appoggiata da qualche parte alle sue spalle, attenta a non muoversi troppo, per non disturbarlo. Castle sussultò e spalancò gli occhi. Non era stata abbastanza delicata. E lui si era addormentato sul serio nel giro di qualche secondo.  
"Che cosa stai facendo?", le domandò confuso.  
"Ci sto preparando il giaciglio per la notte", gli spiegò con voce paziente, drappeggiando la coperta intorno ai loro corpi allacciati.  
"Non possiamo dormire qui. Non è nemmeno sera".  
Kate si fermò con il braccio a mezz'aria.  
"Stavi per mandarmi a letto cinque minuti fa!".  
"Perché sei tu che hai bisogno di stenderti. Io devo occuparmi di te. Prepararti la cena...".  
Gli prese il volto tra le mani. "E chi si occuperà di te, Rick?".  
Castle gliele staccò e se le tenne in grembo. Significava che avrebbe messo in atto qualche gesto diversivo per distogliere l'attenzione dalle sue necessità.  
Baciò un palmo e poi l'altro, prima di guardarla negli occhi. "A me basta che tu sia a casa".  
Il tono con cui glielo confessò, così poco controllato, le fece intravedere barlumi della tristezza, forse perfino disperazione, che doveva aver provato ogni giorno passato lontano da lei, preoccupato per le sue condizioni.  
Provò un moto di amore e pena così totalizzante da rischiare di sommergerla.  
"Perché non abbandoni le tue incombenze casalinghe e vieni di là con me? Alla cena penseremo più tardi. Oppure possiamo ordinare qualcosa".  
Si morse subito la lingua, quando si rese conto che quel dialogo era orribilmente simile a quello che si erano scambiati proprio lì, appena prima che la tragedia si abbattesse su di loro. Sperò che lui fosse troppo stanco per notare la similitudine agghiacciante, ma sapeva che era una vana speranza.  
Castle accettò senza aggiungere una parola, alzandosi per seguirla, il volto scuro come il cielo appena prima di un temporale.

Decise di farsi una doccia per togliersi i segni del soggiorno ospedaliero, prima di concedersi l'estremo lusso di stendersi tra lenzuola morbide, così diverse da quelle rigide perché lavate e disinfettate troppe volte, a cui era stata suo malgrado costretta ad abituarsi. Lenzuola che aveva scelto lei stessa, insieme a molti altri oggetti familiari che la circondavano.  
Non si era mai resa conto quanto le fosse mancata la sua casa. Soffermarsi su quei pensieri avrebbe reso la permanenza altrove ancora meno sopportabile.  
Castle insistette per accompagnarla, ma non si offrì di entrare con lei, come avrebbe fatto fino a qualche tempo prima. Anzi, non glielo avrebbe proposto, avrebbe fatto irruzione e basta, senza dar retta alle sue proteste. Rimase a fare la guardia al di là del vetro appannato, seduto su uno sgabello basso che aveva scovato chissà dove e che doveva essere molto scomodo. Kate preferì non commentare la sua scelta. Era necessario che Castle diminuisse il livello di allarme per la sua incolumità fisica, ma non era il caso di iniziare una lunga discussione in un momento in cui erano entrambi stravolti. Si godette la doccia bollente, limitandosi a chiacchierare del più e del meno, per quanto fosse possibile con il rumore dello scroscio dell'acqua a rendere difficoltosa la comunicazione.

Stendersi sul proprio letto fu un'esperienza voluttuosa, Kate si lasciò sfuggire un gemito soddisfatto. Non ricordava che il suo corpo fosse mai stato accolto da qualcosa di altrettanto comodo e avvolgente. Allargò gambe e braccia per coprire più spazio possibile.  
Scivolò presto in uno stato di tale beatitudine da impedirle di attendere sveglia che Castle la raggiungesse. Si ripromise di chiudere gli occhi solo cinque minuti, ma di sforzarsi di rimanere vigile. Si addormentò prima ancora di abbassare le palpebre.  
Si svegliò quando sentì le labbra di Castle tempestarle il viso di baci leggeri.  
"Dovrei lasciarti dormire", si rammaricò, senza mostrarsi troppo pentito. "Ma non riesco a farlo".  
"Sì, dovresti, ma non smettere", mormorò affondando il viso contro il suo collo, aspirando il profumo del sapone misto all'inconfondibile nota personale, che avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque.  
Tirò le coperte sopra le loro teste, avvinghiandosi intorno al suo corpo come un rampicante bisognoso di luce e nutrimento.  
Erano ridicoli e stucchevoli, ma avevano ogni diritto di esserlo. Certe cose passano in secondo piano, quando si è vista la morte in faccia.

Voleva rimanere così per sempre. Sotto le coperte con Castle, senza nessuno intorno e senza nessuna vita da vivere, al di fuori di loro due. Aveva già tutto quello che voleva, si trattava solo di convincere suo marito, che avrebbe cominciato a insistere perché si dedicasse a qualche attività salutare, che lei non aveva voglia di intraprendere.  
Forse doveva provare con un colpo in testa e farlo passare per legittima difesa.  
"Kate".  
Lo sapeva che non sarebbe riuscito a resistere per più di qualche minuto nel riparo buio e sicuro che aveva costruito per loro, il corpo dell'altro come mera estensione del proprio. Avrebbe usato la scusa che non c'era abbastanza ossigeno lì sotto.  
"Non riesco a respirare". Proprio come aveva previsto.  
"Ti stai solo fissando. Concentrati sulla tua mente".  
Lo sentì ridere da qualche parte contro la sua pelle, il respiro caldo a farle venire qualche piccolo brivido.  
Sprofondò ancora di più nel caldo asfissiante del loro abbraccio.  
"Posso tirar fuori la testa per qualche minuto?", le mormorò a bassa voce all'orecchio. Gli chiuse le labbra con un lungo bacio lento, forse così avrebbe smesso finalmente di essere tanto fastidioso. Non si tirò indietro, ma non mollò la presa.  
"Non possiamo rimanere qui sotto per sempre".  
Era diventato la voce della ragione, in sua assenza?  
"Possiamo, invece", replicò testarda. Stava iniziando a soffocare anche lei.  
Castle mosse il lenzuolo, lasciando entrare un po' di aria fresca e la luce. L'incanto si stava già rompendo. "Che cosa ne pensi di andarcene da qui?". E fu così che lo ruppe del tutto.


	12. Dodici

_12._

"Hai insistito perché mi mettessi a letto, adesso vuoi farmi alzare?"  
Che problemi aveva tutto d'un tratto? Era diventato tanto irrequieto in sua assenza?  
"Non adesso. Domani. O tra una settimana. Non possiamo rimanere in questa casa".  
Era mortalmente serio. Kate fu costretta a malincuore a riemergere dal loro bozzolo.  
Respirarono entrambi l'aria fresca, guardinghi, senza voler rompere l'armonia appena ricreata.  
Non era necessario che le spiegasse il perché della sua affermazione, Kate non era così ottusa da non capire cosa intendesse, e sapeva che non era una richiesta campata per aria.

"Intendi che vuoi che ci trasferiamo negli Hamptons?".  
Non era una cattiva idea, a pensarci. Il clima era adatto ed entrambi avrebbero beneficiato di qualche giorno trascorso a passeggiare sulla spiaggia, per quanto le rispettive forze l'avrebbero permesso, e magari qualche breve nuotata in piscina. Riusciva già a pregustare i pigri sonnellini pomeridiani all'ombra del patio, con il rumore della risacca a cullarli. Magari non subito, non voleva mettersi a preparare bagagli quando aveva appena messo piede in casa, ma di lì a qualche tempo sarebbe stato fattibile. E desiderabile.  
"Stavo pensando a qualcosa di più europeo".  
"Vuoi andare al mare in Europa?".  
Non riusciva a seguirlo. Che cosa non andava bene delle coste americane? Ne avevano per migliaia di chilometri, c'era solo l'imbarazzo della scelta, se proprio voleva un posto nuovo.  
"Mare. Montagna. Parigi. Quello che vuoi".  
Si voltò a guardarlo stupita, per cercare di capire se stesse scherzando o meno, ma la sua faccia da poker era impenetrabile.  
"Parigi? Mi prendi in giro?".  
"Perché? Hai ammesso anche tu che è ottima in questa stagione. Non te lo ricordi?".  
Kate sentì crescere dentro di lei la familiare irritazione che provava quando suo marito si comportava in modo irragionevole, ma senza che le venisse in soccorso la pazienza con la quale aveva imparato ad addomesticare le sue idee bizzarre.  
"È vero, ma era prima che rischiassimo di morire sul pavimento a qualche metro da qui".  
"Ed è il motivo per cui non possiamo rimanere".  
"Cambiamo pavimento, allora. Non c'è bisogno di mettere un oceano tra noi e le mattonelle della cucina".  
Non si curò di ammorbidire il tono pungente che le era venuto naturale.  
Castle si girò su un fianco, piegando un braccio sotto la testa per tenersi sollevato e guardarla negli occhi.  
"Hai detto anche che ci avresti pensato, una volta che avessimo sconfitto LokSat uscendone vivi. Che è proprio quello che è successo".  
Le disegnò linee irregolari sul viso e sul collo, guardandola intensamente, per comunicarle il messaggio a un livello più profondo.  
Kate gli allontanò la mano. Non intendeva accettare improbabili proposte solo per la sua naturale tendenza a diventare arrendevole sotto il suo tocco.  
"Ricordo bene quello che ho detto. Eravamo seduti su questo letto. Ma le cose sono finite in un modo un po' diverso da quello che avevamo previsto, no? Non pensavo di certo che saremmo stati feriti entrambi, che avremmo rischiato di non sopravvivere e che io sarei stata incinta, nel frattempo. Converrai anche tu che lo scenario non è esattamente identico".

Castle tornò a distendersi sulla schiena, le braccia incrociate sotto la testa, lo sguardo teso rivolto al soffitto. Conosceva bene quell'espressione. Sembrava aver chiuso con l'argomento, ma solo temporaneamente. Avrebbe presto ricominciato a martellarla imperterrito.  
Kate si mise a sedere, un po' a fatica. Incrociò le gambe, voltandosi nella sua direzione, decisa a non cedere finché non avessero chiarito le loro posizioni.  
"Sono successe molte cose, Castle. Ci sono troppe questioni da affrontare, non posso andarmene in Francia, o chissà dove, come se niente fosse. Senza contare il fatto che non riesco a stare in piedi per più di qualche ora e che il mio medico è qui a New York".  
"Possiamo partire dopo la prossima ecografia di controllo. E ci sono medici anche in Europa. Oppure possiamo portare Allison con noi". Le fece una smorfia per alleggerire la tensione in rapida crescita. Non era così che Kate aveva immaginato il suo ritorno a casa.  
"Per farla diventare la tua concubina?".  
"Sì, certo. Proprio per quel motivo".  
Il modo buffo con cui cercava di mantenersi serio la fece ridere, accorciando la distanza tra loro.  
Kate si chinò ad appoggiare la fronte sul suo petto. Sentì la mano carezzevole di Castle tra i capelli.  
"Non che non sia una bella idea, Castle, ma... non adesso", ammise stancamente, rammaricata di doverlo deludere, che era l'ultima cosa che avesse il cuore di fare.  
"Perché no?".  
Avrebbe voluto gridare di frustrazione, ma si impose di rimanere calma, tornando nella posizione di prima.  
"Perché ho troppe cose a cui pensare. La mia salute. La tua. Il bambino. Il lavoro".  
Castle le sollevò di qualche centimetro la maglietta sulla schiena e prese a disegnarle dei cerchi sempre più ampi sulla pelle nuda. Kate rabbrividì.  
"Kate".  
Non era un buon segno quando decideva di chiamarla per nome tanto spesso. "Abbiamo bisogno di stare da soli, per superare quello che è successo. Tu, io e la tua pancia. Nessun altro. E ci serve farlo in un posto che non abbia memorie dolorose. Dobbiamo staccarci da qui, non possiamo fissare centinaia volte al giorno il punto in cui abbiamo rischiato di morire".  
"Parli della mia pancia come se avesse una vita propria". Aveva volontariamente evitato la seconda parte del discorso. Era qualcosa che faceva ancora fatica ad accettare, figurarsi esprimerlo a parole.  
"Ce l'avrà, quando sarà così voluminosa da impedirmi di abbracciarti". Disegnò nell'aria una pancia di dimensioni ragguardevoli.  
"Stai esagerando. Non sarà mai tanto grande. Non sono un rinoceronte".  
La fissò, più serio del previsto, con un'espressione un po' allarmata, come se lei avesse detto qualche sciocchezza. "Non sto scherzando, Beckett. Alla fine sarà più o meno così".  
"Sei diventato esperto tutto a un tratto? O è un tuo lato feticista che non conoscevo? E no, ti ripeto che non diventerò mai tanto grossa. Sarà tipo così".  
Gli mostrò con le mani qualcosa di molto più discreto, a malapena visibile.  
"Beckett, dovresti rivedere in eccesso le tue proiezioni. Ti faccio vedere come diventerai". Prese il cellulare, iniziando a fare delle ricerche.  
"Se intendi mostrarmi delle donne incinte nelle varie fasi della loro gravidanza, ti informo che la cosa sta prendendo una piega piuttosto stravagante anche per te. Fermati mentre sei ancora in tempo e lasciami l'illusione di aver sposato una persona normale".  
"Vado a prendere il metro?".  
"Castle!".  
"Ok, ok. Non vuoi accettare la realtà. Avrai una pancia piccola che nessuno noterà. Anzi, quando comparirà il neonato si chiederanno se l'ho avuto con la mia amante. O forse penseranno che l'abbiamo rapito. Noi, ovviamente, non faremo niente per svelare il mistero. Lasceremo che credano il peggio".  
Kate rimase profondamente scossa da quello che lui aveva detto, sul non accettare la realtà. Forse lui non se ne era accorto, ma aveva colpito nel segno. Rimase in silenzio.  
"Va tutto bene?". Castle doveva aver percepito il suo improvviso cambiamento d'umore.  
"Me ne dimentico, Castle. Mi dimentico di essere incinta". Glielo confidò in un soffio, sentendosi miserabile e vergognandosi di se stessa. Forse era il giorno delle confessioni non previste. Prima con suo padre e adesso con suo marito.  
"Ehi". Voleva indurla a incontrare i suoi occhi, ma lei non era in grado di sostenere il suo sguardo. Era una persona orribile, per non parlare della madre che sarebbe diventata. Non riusciva nemmeno a trovare un aggettivo per definirsi.  
"Kate...".  
"No, Castle, non cercare di consolarmi. Proprio tu che sei il sussurratore di neonati e che avrai già pensato a tutto. Anche al college. Io... non riesco a rendermene conto. Razionalmente so che avremo un bambino. Ci penso. Lo immagino. Ma è come se fossi divisa in due. La solita _me_ e quella nuova, incinta. Non riesco a credere che ci sia davvero qualcuno dentro di me. A volte credo che dovrei lasciarmi dei biglietti attaccati allo specchio, per ricordarmene".  
Le costava moltissimo essere onesta, anche se era la sua natura e non avrebbe voluto fare diversamente. Ma stava scivolando verso l'autocommiserazione e quello, invece, era qualcosa che intendeva combattere su tutti i fronti.  
"Vieni qui", le sussurrò.  
"Non vengo da nessuna parte", si impuntò con il broncio.  
"Ok, rimani dove sei", acconsentì benevolo di fronte ai suoi capricci.  
La situazione era così ridicola che bastò che si lanciassero una breve occhiata per mettersi a ridere.  
"Kate, è difficile anche per me. Non credi che l'altra versione di me avrebbe già comprato tutto il necessario, in triplice copia, per esseri sicuri? Invece...".  
"Invece ti sei trasformato in un uomo sobrio? Che sollievo".  
"Ti piacerebbe".  
Lo accarezzò su una guancia. "Non così tanto, in realtà".  
"Kate, è normale che sembri strano. Ti sei svegliata dal coma e hai scoperto di avere un bambino dentro di te. Per quello che ne sa il tuo cervello, potresti essere stata rapita dagli alieni e tu non ricordartelo. L'effetto sarebbe lo stesso".  
Ci mancavano le sue teorie strambe.  
"Sarebbe stato più semplice da accettare se lo avessimo pianificato, dandoci del tempo per mettere in pratica i nostri propositi...". Si fermò. " _Molto_ tempo e con grande _divertimento_ ". Gli rifilò un pizzicotto che lo fece protestare, ma non lo fermò dal proseguire.  
"A un certo punto, sperabilmente, avresti avuto un ritardo e mi avresti spedito in farmacia a comprare una decina di test...". Gli era venuta la solita voce da narratore ispirato che la conquistava sempre.  
"Perché saresti andato tu a prenderli?".  
"Volevi che lo facesse Esposito?".  
"No", sbuffò, tornando a non sopportarlo. "Intendevo perché questo ambìto compito non sarebbe dovuto spettare a me".  
"Perché è una cosa da padri. Lo sanno tutti".  
"Oh, scusami, esperto di paternità. Ti prego, continua e illuminami sul percorso della fertilità".  
"Con piacere". Voleva dargli un morso su un braccio tornito, per togliergli quel sorrisetto compiaciuto.  
"Dopo aver rimandato il momento della verità, e aver pensato di fare il test al distretto di nascosto, per evitare di darmi una delusione...".  
Si stupì che avesse colto una tale sottigliezza, perché era proprio così che sarebbe andata. Non avrebbe voluto vedere il suo viso abbattuto in caso di esito negativo, sentendosi responsabile, sapendo quanto ci avrebbe tenuto.  
"Ma avresti ragionevolmente deciso che avremmo dovuto farlo insieme, quindi avremmo trascorso la serata in bagno – per convincerti a tenermi con te e non fuori dalla porta – e infine avremmo atteso quei tre minuti eterni, finché non fossero comparse le righe rosa. O viola. O le croci. Insomma, quello che compare. Non sono ferrato sui dettagli".  
Prese fiato.  
Kate riusciva perfettamente a vederli comportarsi nel preciso modo da lui descritto. Castle continuò.  
"Tu avresti pianto, io avrei voluto farlo sapere a tutti e poi avremmo fatto un gran sesso celebrativo. E allora sì che sarebbe stato naturale accettarlo".  
"Io non avrei pianto", protestò. "Avrei vomitato nel vederti saltellare euforico per tutta la casa annunciando l'avvento del sacro erede, urlandolo dalla finestra".  
"Prima o dopo i festeggiamenti?". Le strizzò l'occhio.  
Kate rimase a cullarsi nelle piacevoli immagini che lui aveva abilmente creato dal nulla, come faceva sempre.  
Si sentì triste, quando si rese conto che erano solo fantasie e che la realtà era stata diversa, molto più cruda e per niente poetica.  
Nascose il viso nel suo collo, come faceva sempre quando aveva bisogno di conforto. Del _suo_ conforto.  
"Avrei voluto che andasse così".  
Castle l'avvolse nel solito abbraccio consolatorio.  
"Lo so. Anche io".  
"Mi sento defraudata anche di momenti come questo, oltre a tutto il resto".  
Elencò mentalmente il __resto__ : essere quasi morta, sentirsi debole per la maggior parte del tempo, aver rischiato di rimanere vedova – e incinta – o di far perdere a lui moglie e figlio in un colpo solo.  
"È il motivo per cui voglio che partiamo da soli. Per non sprecare nemmeno un minuto di quello che ci aspetta. Per recuperare quello che abbiamo perso".  
L'ipotesi non le parve più tanto irrealizzabile. Forse aveva ragione, forse era quello che ci voleva.  
"Non posso lasciare il distretto". Era l'ultimo baluardo di resistenza, già sul punto di crollare.  
"Non rimarrai capitano ancora a lungo. Dopo aver fatto arrestare LokSat e i suoi tirapiedi, ricominceranno a darti la caccia per farti diventare senatrice. O presidente. O capo della CIA. Forse ti daranno perfino una medaglia. Magari anche un programma televisivo, che ti farà diventare famosa".  
"In cui spiego alla gente come mi hai convinto a sposarti?".  
"Scommetto che avrebbe un grande successo. Però devi essere sincera e raccontare del mio fascino. E di come mi hai voluto fin dall'inizio".  
Kate alzò gli occhi al cielo, mentre Castle la imprigionava sotto di sé, attento a non schiacciarla. Era bello scoprire che aveva deciso di abbandonare l'estrema cautela con cui si era sempre approcciato a lei in ospedale, come se potesse rompersi da un momento all'altro.  
"Prometti che ci penserai", la implorò un po' insicuro.  
"Promesso".

…

 _Dopo due anni e mezzo non mi è ancora chiaro, in senso filosofico-esistenziale, perché diamine una cosa incredibilmente magnifica come è stata per me Castle, che si è espansa su tanti livelli della mia vita migliorandoli tutti, salvandomi, guarendomi, si sia trasformata nel giro di una notte in un dramma beffardo e crudele, quasi ci fosse un compiacimento nell'infliggere tanta sofferenza, togliendomi tutto ciò che amavo e facendomi sperimentare le peggiori espressioni della natura umana. Non lo so. Capisco il concetto delle cose terrestri che comprendono Luce e Ombra e naturalmente la scelta personale sempre augurabile, in cui ho fede assoluta, di tener vivo tanto Amore, anche se non si può far finta che il resto non sia mai avvenuto, perché sarebbe negazione. E ciò che si reprime nell'inconscio salta fuori all'improvviso centuplicato, quindi no, grazie. E mi fa tenerezza la me di allora che ha scritto questa ff – non tra le più memorabili perfino per me – che tentava di far fronte al dolore implacabile di un mondo magico fatto a pezzi, senza nemmeno sapere quanto questa storia sarebbe stata simbolica e profetica. Vorrei concludere citando qualche frase spirituale di gran pregnanza, ma in realtà non ne ho, sono ancora in mezzo alla via e forse il senso è proprio questo, imparare qualcosa di me ogni giorno, sempre grazie a Castle. Qualche volta la sofferenza di quanto perduto torna a tormentarmi, qualche volta lascio invece che la bellezza di questa Storia (quella dei Caskett, non di questa ff) mi consoli. Forse un giorno capirò quale è stato il senso di tutto o forse no. Intanto mi bacio i gomiti per averlo avuto perché non so immaginare la mia vita senza questa esperienza incredibile._

 ** _EDIT: grazie per i commenti, a cui però non riesco a rispondere personalmente cliccando sul vostro nickname. Li apprezzo moltissimo, Silvia (22.10.2018)_**


End file.
